Love in an elevator
by passionofmerthur
Summary: Merlin moves to a new apartment and Arthur happens to be a tenant also. After a shaky start, they become friends though both want more. Will love overcome fear with a little help from their lovable friends, the charms of an elevator and pure lust?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Merlin moves to a new apartment and Arthur just happens to live there too. Love is in the air.

* * *

Merlin surveyed the empty flat for the last time and smiled wistfully. He would miss this place, this home where he had lived happily for so long. Grabbing his satchel, he walked away from his past and to his future. Feeling a hand grab his, he looked up to see Lance smiling and taking the key, locking the door for him.

"Go on Merlin, I'll hand this in for you and meet you in the car." The tender tone to the deep voice made Merlin smile up at his friend and he nodded, his thanks shining bright in his eyes.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief as the car pulled up outside the tall, mirrored building and shook his head at Lance's laughing face. Just because the car was made for 120 mph, it did not mean that Lance had to drive that fast, Merlin almost thought that he'd die before even getting to his new home. His thoughts circling back to that of the building in front of him, he studied the upscale block of flats, though that was not an apt enough description. A building made entirely of glass and mirrors was the posh home of Merlin's best friend and once lover, Gwaine, and now flat mate, he mused ruefully.

With a further sigh, Merlin got out of the car and grabbed a load of bags, leaving the heavy things to Lance, the muscled fire fighter. Lance groaning at the weight of one of the suitcases threw Merlin a glance of accusation. Grinning mischievously, he looked away and pressed the button to open the door and waited for the elevator, shaking his head in exasperation as Lance started up the stairs, his impatience clear.

"Its fine, you show off, I'm going to make sure I don't put my back out." Merlin shouted after him, laughing at the grunts. His smile wide and happy froze on his face as the elevator doors opened to reveal a blonde man staring at him. Realizing what a fool he must look, Merlin smiled uncomfortably at the stranger and offered his hand to him whilst introducing himself. However before the man could respond the doors of the lift began to close and the stranger cursed before jolting forward to catch the edge of one of them, moving the same time as Merlin resulting in his hand laying over the smaller, pale one. The shock of flesh against flesh had Merlin freezing staring at the difference the tones of their skin made. The other man pulled away and stepped out of the elevator forcing Merlin to back up.

"Uh hey, so uh, I'm Merlin. I'm moving into one of the flats upstairs."

The man looked confused, his beautiful face creasing slightly as his piercing blue eyes studied Merlin. His voice when it came was arrogant yet endearing in his obvious annoyance.

"I wasn't aware there were any empty flats in this building... Merlin" The hitch in his voice before he used Merlin's name struck him as rather rude, as if he could not believe someone had named a child such a medieval name. Merlin felt a wave of irritation on his mother's behalf but let it slide, too busy mocking the man in his mind. Hmm, probably spends hours getting ready, the right clothes, perfect hair, carefully coloured t shirts to show off his eyes, shorts to emphasis the power of his thighs... Realizing he was staring at the man's legs, Merlin forced his eyes up, blushing, not wanting this arrogant stranger getting the wrong idea, being handsome did not mean that everyone who saw him wanted to jump him or force him into the elevator for a quick tumble against the wall. Cursing his wayward thoughts, Merlin blushed furiously and decided it was time he found out who this man thought he was.

"Well maybe you don't know everything then..." He paused, waiting for a name to be offered. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Ahh I'm sorry, my name is Arthur. I live here too. As for my knowledge, I know enough to get by." He winked with the last statement, and Merlin felt his heart fluttering. The man who had just been an ass was now flirting with him. This truly was a day of surprises. Opening his mouth to reply, he turned as his name was called and Gwaine grabbed him for a hug. He almost squealed as he was squeezed tightly but held it in, conscious of Arthur watching them. Pulling back, he pushed Gwaine away, gasping for breath.

"A little less force next time please" He joked, smiling at the dark haired, handsome man winking back at him. Gwaine reached out and curled an arm around him shoulders, his touch natural to Merlin after years of friendship and intimacy. He allowed Gwaine the contact knowing that at the start of their relationship, touch would have been a rare occurrence other than in the bedroom. Looking over at Arthur he smiled and debated whether to inquire if they knew each other or not, after all Gwaine had lived in the building with Arthur for at least a year. Before he could speak, Arthur smiled tightly at them both and hefted his bag over his shoulder.

"Well it was good to meet you Merlin but I should be going now. It looks like you're busy and I've kept you long enough."

He swept past Gwaine, and headed around the corner away from the main reception.

Once out of sight, Gwaine turned to Merlin grinning.

"Hmm, it's been five minutes and you've already got your sights on someone. Talk about a fast mover eh!" Merlin blushed but did not rebuke him after all his mother had brought him up to not lie. He thought of the encounter with Arthur and smiled, maybe the move would be more enjoyable than he thought. Grabbing his bag he dragged Gwaine into the lift and up to the flat where Lance was probably wondering where they were.

Arthur cursed himself as he headed to the gym, the delay making him late for his meeting with Percy. His mind conjured up images of Merlin, the thin yet muscular frame, the messy hair and cheeky grin. He had been so shocked to have the elevator doors open and to come face to face with a stranger but perhaps more shocking was the feelings inspired by the man. Arthur had been attracted to men before, but never so fast or strong. He had been so rude to Merlin, an impulse he could not deny yet instead of anger him; it had only made him smile. The secret grin had taunted Arthur especially when it was bestowed upon the dark haired newcomer who had felt comfortable enough to touch Merlin intimately. Arthur's teeth mashed together again as he thought of what the obvious connection suggested: that the one man who could stir him up like no other was already in a relationship with someone else.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he did not notice Percy who stepped in front of him and walked straight into the hard rock that was his friend. Grunting, Arthur stepped back, tempted to rub the pain in his shoulder but refusing to show weakness even to the man who knew him as well as he knew himself.

"You're late." Percy rumbled, surprising Arthur with the obvious statement. Percy did not often talk unless he had something important to say. Shrugging at him, Arthur stepped around him and into the gym, forgoing the bikes and rowing machine in order to pound out his stress on the treadmill. Luckily, Percy left him to his thoughts which turned back to Merlin.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he allowed himself a break and looked around for his friend who he spotted finishing his last set of weights. Arthur debated a round himself but decided he had punished his body enough and took a swig of water before joining Percy in the changing rooms. Looking at the queue for the showers he groaned and decided to just go and shower in his apartment. Grabbing his and Percy's bag, he signalled the taller man, and they left. Percy's voice shocked Arthur but did not really surprise him, his friend might look more brawn than brains, but he was eerily astute.

"So what's going on with you Arthur? It's been a long time since you've last worked yourself so hard. Is it your father?" Arthur grunted, wishing it was as simple as a problem with Uther but prepared to launch into his recollection of the new guy. Before he could start however, voices filled the stairwell, and he stilled as he recognised the smooth if slightly high timbre of Merlin and the deep, unfamiliar bass of another male. He stared up as the men came into view and his fists curled to see Merlin walking closely next to another handsome, dark haired man. What was it with all these men around him? He nudged Percy and they moved to the side so the pair could pass. Arthur noticed Merlin's gaze on the contact between his and Percy's shoulder but shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

Walking past Arthur and his large friend, Merlin cursed himself for his stupid hope. Of course someone as sexy as Arthur would already have a boyfriend. Lance placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, but Merlin shook his head, he did not want to talk about it yet. He grabbed the last of the bags from the car and hugged Lance before he left, promising to ring him later and to meet for coffee sometime in the week. Watching him drive off, Merlin felt a moment of loneliness. He turned and headed back into the building and to his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur looked at the time and groaned: any time before midday was too early on a Saturday. He rolled over and closed his eyes yet sleep eluded him. Instead he decided to shower and get out of the apartment. He was cooped up enough in the office all week and he wanted to enjoy the sun while it lasted even if it meant he lost his lie in.

Outside, he debated where to go. He had a couple of hours to blow until he had promised to meet his sister for dinner. He wandered down the high street, his interest taking him into random shops. He purchased a scarf to give to Morgana when he saw her later and could not help but think of Merlin when he saw a shirt the exact shade of his eyes. He almost purchased it, his fingers running through the soft material but he pulled away and was drawn to a darkly lit bookstore.

Arthur entered the building, the smell of books overwhelming. He looked around at the neat shelves filled with old and new books, tomes and novels, and smiled. Maybe Uther would appreciate a book for his birthday, he mused. He scanned the shelves, stopping at a medieval transcript which he carefully pulled out to examine.

"Hello Sir. Welcome to Kilgharrahs's Place. Can I help you?" The familiar voice filled his ears, stiffening his body with dread. How was is possible that he worked in the one place Arthur decided to visit? He turned to face the helpful voice, a brittle smile forming in response to Merlin's polite one.

"Oh Arthur, I didn't recognise you form the back."

"No worries Merlin. I was just browsing really, considering a book for my father's birthday present."

"Oh, does he like the medieval period then? We have some new authentic texts in the back, if you'd like to see them?"

"Uh, sure, that sounds good. Thanks." Arthur felt slightly uncomfortable, being this close to the man made him edgy especially when he had to remind himself that he was taken and sniffing his hair was forbidden. He cursed himself for his mushy thinking and resolved himself to putting Merlin into the acquaintance category and ignoring his pale skin and tousled hair, begging him to run his fingers through it. Arthur followed him to the counter and waited patiently at the counter, using the time to time to tell himself to man up and sort himself out.

Merlin released his breath in a gasp as he shut the door behind him. Why on all days did Arthur decided to visit the bookshop? He had wanted to avoid him for as long as possible, knowing that he was in a relationship and especially with a man who could snap Merlin in half, though, he reminded himself, Arthur could do that just as easily as his mountain of a boyfriend.

He staggered out of the store room with a pile of books, manoeuvring around the edge of the desk but still managing to trip and waver as the books threatened to topple. His panic rising, Merlin could only watch the chaos unfold and wait. Before the books could do more than wobble however, arms wrapped around his steadying the pile and allowing him to regain his balance. He leant against the heat of Arthur's chest for a second before pulling away to place the books on the counter, turning to smile gratefully at his rescuer.

"Thanks for that, some of these are quite rare and a fall would damage them. I'm not normally so clum..." He broke off as Arthur's laugh sounded.

"Merlin, I've only just met you and I already know not to trust you with breakables." His reluctant smile made Merlin grin back.

"There you go again, thinking you know everything." Merlin teased Arthur, reminding him of their first encounter and blushed to remember the fact that Arthur had a boyfriend but that he was flirting with him anyway. Turning away from the far to astute blue eyes he busied himself with the books.

Arthur ignored the lingering warmth and scent of Merlin which clung to his stubbornly. Why did he touch him? He could not help his reaction: he had seen the books wobbling and instinct had forced him to act. Cursing under his breath he looked at Merlin who was studying the books, blushing. He was probably feeling guilty for the contact with a man who was not his boyfriend, Arthur thought darkly.

"Well, I'm looking for a text on Arthurian legends if you have one Merlin. Father is particularly interested, hence my namesake." His slightly abrupt manner aimed at getting them back into a business perspective; though the mention of his father succeeded where mere social convention did not. He opened the manuscript Merlin handed him and was impressed by the condition of the text. Deciding to purchase it, he nodded and handed it back.

"This will be great actually. Do you accept card payments?" Merlin replied and went to ring it up. He wrapped the book with care, ensuring it was protected before handing it back to Arthur. Looking at the bag, Arthur looked at Merlin pointedly who appeared clueless.

"I would like my credit card back as well, if that's not a problem Merlin." He drawled to a suddenly flushed Merlin who tripped over his feet in his haste to grab the offending item. Arthur almost burst out laughing but decided to give the poor boy a break. After all, he decided, they essentially had to live together and that would be easier as friends.

"Listen Merlin, I know you're new to the neighbourhood and things were a bit strange when we first met, but I'd like to be friends. You're a nice guy and easy to talk too even if you do think it's ok to mock me." Arthur grinned at him and waited for his reply. Friends was the only avenue open to them and he was determined that was how they would stay. He had been guilty of ruining a relationship before and he refused to do it to Merlin so from now on no more naughty thoughts or brief contact. His eyes tightened at the thought of Gwen but he pushed it out of his mind, dwelling on the past invited only more pain.

Merlin, blushing after the credit card incident, almost missed the extension of friendship but unfortunately caught enough to understand that Arthur did not see him as anything more than a friend. Desperate to end the embarrassing conversation before he could reveal his crush on the man, he nodded and smiled as widely as he could, earning himself a raised eyebrow before responding enthusiastically.

"That sounds great. One can never have enough... friends. I'm uh glad we sorted this out Arthur. Let me know if you need to return that book, we're not supposed to but I'll sing it for you." Impatient to be alone and out of the scrutinising gaze, Merlin said the first thing that came to his mind, knowing he was being rude but unable to stop. Arthur seemed to stiffen and then smirked instead.

"That's very kind of you Merlin. I'll be sure to let you know. Anyhow as fun as this has been, I have to meet someone so I'll leave you to your work and maybe see you around." Merlin nodded, misery squeezing his insides at the distant tone but smiled and waved. As the door shut, his smile dropped and he stared into space, remembering the teasing quality to Arthur's voice as he had rescued him. Merlin sighed, boy but he could sure pick them, he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur entered the small restaurant, his hand clutching the gift bag with the scarf in for his sister. He spotted her sat at their normal table and smiled, happy to see her. He thought back to the time when they struggled to look at each other let alone talk to each other or meet up for a meal that they were not forced into for a family event. Approaching the table he handed her the bag with a quick kiss to the cheek and sat opposite her. She looked at the bag and back at Arthur suspiciously; He should resent that, he thought, but could not help but smile at her, she had been down lately after the death of her fiancé, months previous and as much as he had tried to help, nothing had worked. He had considered trying to set her up with Percy but knew Morgana would eat him alive and as much as she needed a calmer man to balance her, Percy was too serious. He pondered who else he knew who might be suitable but was distracted by Morgana's exclamation.

"Oh, it's lovely Arthur. But what's the occasion? What do you want?" She grinned at him but he could see the happiness in her eyes, a light that had been gone for too long.

"Well, I was shopping earlier and thought it would suit you. Lucky for you, I was in a whimsical mood" He teased her, watching her smile grow.

"Well thank you, I love it, Arthur," She placed it back in the bag and looked at him, serious now. "But, what aren't you telling me? Something's wrong, I can tell. I know you Arthur."

Arthur mentally cursed but decided to tell her about Merlin; after all she might have some advice. He placed his order with the waiter who was hovering near the table and told her the whole story, starting from his first meeting with Merlin. By the time their food arrived, Arthur had finished explaining his dilemma and Morgana was sitting, her eyes dark with concentration. He studied her as she stared into her food and eventually broke the silence, his tone impatient.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, it just occurs to me big brother, that for all your thoughts about Merlin, you fail to notice that you never actually asked him if he was with this Gwaine guy. After all, though you're not one of them, some gay men like to express affection and friendship through contact."

Arthur opened his mouth to heatedly reply but shut it as he recalled that neither he nor Merlin had confirmed that Merlin was in a relationship. Hope stirred until he remembered how cold Merlin had been in the bookshop at his friendship request and the sad realisation hit him that even if single, Merlin might not be attracted to him. This hit him hard as he had never been in the position of the one who fancied but was not in return. In fact, it stung a little, Arthur was a young, rich, handsome guy, why wouldn't someone fancy him, he thought, confused. He said as much to Morgana who looked at him incredulously.

"Oh yeah, with all that modesty, you're a huge catch Arthur. Anyhow, if you can get past your love for yourself, consider that maybe Merlin is shy and doesn't share your confidence in his looks and attractiveness. Why not try and be friends with him, let him get comfortable with you and then ask him out?"

Arthur considered her advice, his mind neatly bypassing the sarcasm of the first statement and taking it as a compliment. He decided that there was some merit to her suggestion, after all headstrong could be misinterpreted for clingy he reasoned, and Arthur Pendragon was never clingy. He thought of Merlin's long limbs and lithe strength and amended his thinking; he would be clingy if it was to Merlin's slender body and frame. Images filled his mind, of them entwined together, and he blushed to remember his sister was watching him.

"Uh, that sounds like a good idea. I'll try the sneaky approach and hunt him from the inside."

"Arthur, he is not a deer to catch, he's a man."

Arthur smiled wolfishly at her. She rolled her eyes and signalled for the check, deciding there was only so much of this Arthur she could take and would rather finish off the pint of Ben and Jerry's in her freezer with her latest paperback, than stay and deal with her brother.

Arthur walked Morgana to her car, and surprised her with a hug.

"It was nice to see you today Gana, we should do this again soon. Or come to my place for dinner, we'll order Chinese in?"

"That sounds great Arthur, just text me the details."

"Ok, I'll text you in the week. Drive safe and... uh, thanks for the help tonight."

She smiled at him through the open window and blew him a kiss before pulling off and driving down the street. Arthur headed to his own car, deeming the night a success.

The building was dark when he got home but he liked the way the windows reflected the streetlights. He locked the car and headed in, choosing the elevator rather than the stairs, his stomach to full to walk to the Penthouse at the top of the building. He waited as the doors closed only for them to be wrenched open, accompanied by a shout. He recognised the voice just as his eyes connected with blue eyes, glowing in the false glow of the lights. He kept a hand on the door as Merlin, hoisted a backpack onto his thin frame and almost staggered before regaining balance and walking in through the opening.

Merlin blushed as he realised the other person in the lift was Arthur. He shifted slightly, trying to even out the pain from the weight of the books in his pack. The doors closed with a chime and he pressed the button to his floor, his breathing loud and uneven in the silence of the lift. The enclosed space started to affect him as he inhaled Arthur's clean scent mixed with a mucky aftershave. His mind wandered to covering himself in that scent, and how they might combine scents in all sorts of interesting ways before he was jerked sideways and into Arthur who managed to catch him at waist level despite his surprise at the sudden stop. He pulled Merlin up, sliding his body along his own, Merlin shuddering at the feel of the harder frame against his own before he turned to the display box to see why the lift had stopped. The lights were blinking and none of the buttons responded to Arthur's quick jabs. He paused as Arthur turned to face him, his grin decidedly cheeky as he stared him in the eyes.

"It looks like we're stuck here Merlin," He ran his eyes up and down Merlin's body. "Now, how do we pass the time, hmm?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- It's a little long guys but hopefully you'll still enjoy it ;) Thanks for all the reviews and for the support. This is my first story and I like hearing that you guys enjoy reading as much as I like writing it. **

**Quick Warning - Sexual content and context. Also mention of homophobia. **

Chapter 4

Merlin gulped, nervously as Arthur smirked at him, waiting for an answer or perhaps just enjoying the bright blush that now covered Merlin head to toe.

"Look Arthur, I'm not exactly sure what is going on here –"

"Merlin, do calm down. You don't have to do anything. It was just a... very nice thought." His eyes were still bright with desire but now he was looking at the doors musingly. Merlin's voice had him turning to face the younger man.

"Arthur, I'm confused here. Earlier you wanted to be friends and now you're sending, well, different signals."

"Merlin, I know things have been a little confusing. But well, when you moved in and I saw you with the dark, long haired man you were going to live with, I assumed you were both together. And I won't break up relationship no matter how much I might want to. "

Merlin was quiet as he absorbed this, looking at it from Arthur's point of view and winced as he realised the close contact between him and his best friend could be misconstrued to others.

"Arthur, me and Gwaine... We're not together, he's my best friend. But, we did date in the past and looking back, I can see why you'd think we still were." Merlin stopped for breath, watching Arthur's fist clench, and thinking he was angry at the pause, Merlin jumped straight back into his explanations.

"When I first met Gwaine, he was different. He'd screw anything with a hole, as disrespectful as that sounds he wasn't in the right frame of mind to care. I refuse to explain his past, that's his story. Anyhow, I met him in a pub in my last year of uni, he was looking for a bed partner for the night and I was looking for company: the guys on my course had found out I was gay and weren't very accepting. We went back to my place." Merlin blushed as he neatly bypassed the details. Arthur restrained his growl and instead imperiously signalled he continue the story. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, he left the next morning but I found his necklace on the floor mixed in with my clothes so that night I went back to the pub to look for him and found him with a blonde. He was angry to see me at first but took his necklace and seemed grateful. I left after that but outside were some of the boys I mentioned earlier, the ones who weren't so happy with my life choice, Anyhow before it could get serious Gwaine came out and knocked out a couple of them. He's definitely as strong as he looks. He then introduced himself as my boyfriend and warned them to stay away from me. After that I felt obliged to clean him up and feed him. We went for dinner and things started from that point"

"But you broke up? And stayed friendly? Friendly enough, he touches you whenever he wants?"

"Well, like I said, he wasn't a fan of touching other than during sex but when we were together, we grew close and he told me of his past. He's my best friend and he's changed so much, I can't refuse him, not something as little as hugging me. In fact, I'm honoured, I'm still the only one he'll really let touch him casually. There's no desire or innuendo to it Arthur. We broke up because we realised as much as we loved each other and sex was good, it was the love of a friend. "

Arthur hid his grimace at the mention of good sex, love and Gwaine in the same sentence. In fact he thought, most of what Merlin had said was rather offensive to his ears. His fists curled again as he thought back to a younger Merlin getting abused by a group of homophobes and his reminder that Gwaine was as strong as he looked. Arthur reminded himself that he could take him in a fight though and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"So you moving into his flat was his chance to rekindle the relationship?" Merlin bristled at the aggressive tone but could not deny an angry Arthur was a very sexy Arthur.

"No Arthur. My lease was up and Gwaine asked me if I wanted to move in with him as a convenience for both of us, cheaper rent and I'm closer to work. Anyhow, don't make me the bad guy here. You're the one with a boyfriend big enough to snap me in pieces and laugh!"

Merlin frowned and let his eyes broodingly fly over Arthur's face, noting the surprised expression settling on his features. Feeling a little foolish as the big idiot started smiling, and quickly smirking at him, he waited for the answer. Mistakes would not help at this point. Arthur thought back and remembered he had been with Percy when he had seen Merlin on the stairs and smiled at the fact Merlin had thought of him before smirking at the jealousy he had heard in his voice, conveniently forgetting his own.

"I don't have a boyfriend Merlin. "

"So the big, hot guy was...?"

"The man in question, who is not hot, was Percy, one of my closest friends and usual gym partner. You saw us coming back from the gym, on the way to my floor to shower as the queue was too long downstairs."

Merlin nodded, hoping his blush was not too noticeable. He was tempted to hit Arthur in the face at the sight of the smug smirk but refused to embarrass himself further. Why he ever thought the prat was sexy he could not remember, he was too prattish to even be considered hot.

Arthur perused Merlin's body as he wondered what to say next. He could not look to desperate or clingy at this point. He had to be cool and wait for Merlin to suggest the inevitable, that they go to his flat and fuck like bunnies.

"Well... glad we cleared that up. At least now, I can smile at your big friend whenever he passes me on the way to the gym each morning instead of glower at him. He was confused at my animosity I think. But now we can be friends."

Arthur's look of horror made Merlin want to laugh but he held it in, not wanting to ruin this. He watched Arthur fight for something to say.

"What shocks me actually is that he still goes to the gym daily, look at his muscles though, there is no improving on those." He continued the teasing, a serious expression on his normally happy face. Arthur did not know whether to shake Merlin or kiss him. His control shaky he decided he needed to think this through, find a strategy. He stood up and looked around, wanting an escape. Being in this enclosed space with Merlin was a temptation far beyond his control. His body was already fighting to get closer, his head dizzy with his scent.

He turned to the doors, ignoring the idiot's last comment about Percy. Looking at the doors, he felt for a loose gap in the seam, attempting to pry them open.

"Look, don't be a prat Arthur, there's no way you're going to open them. Just wait, someone will be here soon."

"Do you doubt my capabilities Merlin? I'll have you know I'm one of the strongest, most capable men you'll ever meet!" Arthur met Merlin's eyes, his holding a tinge of anger. Merlin wondered why, was he seriously angry that Merlin had questioned his strength. He rolled his eyes and left the idiot to mess with the doors. He leaned against the wall and watched Arthur's muscle bunch and roll under his shirt, his suit jacket now discarded on the floor. His mouth suddenly dry, he looked around the small lift, his mind reminding him just how tiny the space was and conjuring up images of black holes and little caves. He shook his head, concentrating back on Arthur who was now panting and hunched over; he stood straight, frustration lining his body and without warning slammed his fist into the wall of the lift.

There was a pause as both men breathed and then a sizzle before the lights went out and the lift was left in darkness. Merlin caught his breath before shaking. Arthur's voice came out of the black.

"Well that's just great."

"Just great? You prat! What did I tell you? Why could you not just leave well enough alone? No, you had to think you know it all and be a typical he-man..."

Merlin's outburst was interrupted as a great weight was suddenly forcing him against the wall and his mouth was covered with another's.

Arthur pushed against the smaller frame pressing against him, and moved his lips desperately over Merlin's, his control shot at the audacity of the smaller man criticising him for destroying his own property. One minute he had been listening to the telling off patiently, wondering if he could actually chuck his shoe at him and not get arrested and in the next, he was furious and determined to show Merlin that in this relationship he was the one who criticised and used that tone.

He pushed his erection against Merlin, and was rewarded with a moan against his lips. His hands, previously keeping his balance on the wall, made their way to Merlin's chest to slip under his t shirt and explore. Merlin gasped at the contact and Arthur used the opening to push his tongue into the heat of his mouth, their tongues entwining in a frenzied mating.

Merlin's hands found their way into Arthur's hair and he pulled slightly, eliciting a groan from Arthur before moving his body against the hard muscles of the other man. Their cocks brushed through their clothing as they pressed close, grinding against each other.

Neither of them noticed the flickering of the lights or the flashing red lights on the display board but could not ignore the jolt that pushed Arthur even more forcefully into Merlin. Despite the pain, Merlin could not help but enjoy the heavy wait. Arthur pulled away and grabbed his hand yanking the slender frame up. With quick fingers he smoothed the tousled locks of the ebony hair and then his own. Merlin looked around confused.

"The lift has been repaired Merlin. We're about to be greeted by a number of people, who want to check if we're hurt. Wasn't sure but thought you'd rather they not know what we were doing."

Merlin adjusted his shirt, the wrinkles falling out from where Arthur had grasped it, running his tongue over his lips, enjoying the taste of Arthur. Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll tell everyone we're fine and then I think we should talk. I'll come to yours after."

Merlin nodded, smiling. He allowed his hand to brush Arthur's as the doors opened and he was greeted by not only the repair men but Gwaine who was actually looking worried and another, tall, distinguished man in a dark suit.

Arthur looked at the crowd awaiting them. Eyes narrowing as they spotted Gwaine and his blood freezing as he noticed Uther. He paused as Merlin was hugged by Gwaine and watched him walk away after answering the few questions from the head technician. He turned to Uther, knowing things had now changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin looked at the clock: a little after three. He sighed and turned the lamp off, ignoring the pain in his chest. Arthur clearly was not ready for a relationship or commitment if he could not even remember to end things with the man he had kissed like it was the end of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So guys, another warning. So, we have some angst, a little violence but mostly alluding to violence. This is more of a bridge chapter, setting something up. Thanks for reading. Working on next chapter now, so hopefully will have it up in next couple of days :D **

Chapter 5

Merlin jumped as a hand drops onto his shoulder and he looks guiltily into Gaius, his boss' face as he raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"Whatever for, Merlin?"

"Um... For whatever has you looking like I've done something wrong?"

Gaius chuckled, leaving Merlin relieved. He could not face beings at odds with Gaius after the events of Saturday night. He remembered the feel of Arthur's lips, so strong against his own and then he recalled the pain of realising Arthur was not coming and then the devastation of knowing Arthur wanted nothing more to do with him. Merlin's eyes still ached from the lack of sleep he had experienced over the weekend. He had woken on the Sunday morning, early despite waiting till past 3 am for the man he was sure would arrive and his breath had hitched but he had remained hopeful even then. His hope dwindled after a day in the apartment, Gwaine hovering worriedly nearby, unable to understand why Merlin was so quiet and refused to eat. He'd even offered to bake which had made Merlin smile, thinking to clearly to the first and only time Gwaine had been allowed to bake, if he remembered correctly, the fire had needed professional putting out and Merlin had suffered a night of listening to his friend thanking the fire fighter who had "saved his life". Merlin grinned, and winced as Gaius slapped a hand against his sore back.

"There you go, my boy. A smile is better than that frown you've been wearing all morning. You're lucky the wind didn't change or your face would have stayed that way forever. What a fate that would be eh?"

Merlin grinned again, amused as always by the older man's dire warnings of fate, destiny and pure old proverbs. He nodded at Gaius, his smile slipping slightly but remaining to reassure his friend and boss as he grabbed his briefcase to go to the bank, leaving Merlin in charge of the shop. His thoughts returned to the weekend again as his back ached. He had grudgingly gone to bed Sunday night around midnight yet stayed awake, listening to all the bangs and thuds of the other apartments. Merlin had thought of going to check on Arthur, thinking maybe he was ill or had been injured but something had drawn him to the window where he watched as the subject of his obsessive thoughts climbed out of his car with another male. The other man looked older but Merlin could not really tell from the distance, however he could see that both of them were familiar with each other and as he took a last glance out of the window, he saw Arthur flick his eyes up and there gazes connected. He held his breath as Arthur looked his fill and then looked back at the other man, his face blank, no recognition, no smile, no welcome. At that point Merlin had returned to bed, resolving that Pendragon would never hold his thoughts or affections again. The man was like a sponge, he absorbed all he was given but offered none back unless squeezed, and there was only so much pressure one could place on someone before it broke. Merlin refused to allow himself the risk.

The ringing of the bell above the door alerted Merlin to his customer, and he shook off his negative thoughts and turned with a smile to greet the man.

"Welcome to Kilgharrahs's Place. Is there anything I can help you with?" The man looked Merlin over and shook his head slowly, his gaze firmly on Merlin's face as though studying it to revise again later. Merlin ignored his nausea at the blatant appraisal, feeling uncomfortable yet having no reason for why. The man was only looking at him after all. He smiled the moving of his lips brittle. The man wandered the aisles, though he kept Merlin in his sights at all times. He took out his phone, concentration intent on the screen though his eyes would flash up to check Merlin's whereabouts. Feeling hunted, Merlin walked over to the man, frowning slightly as he snapped his phone shut quickly.

"So is there anything I can find for you? Unfortunately the shop closes for an hour in five minutes so if you aren't sure what our looking for, I'll have to ask you to come back then." He smiled at the customer, his apologetic face firmly in place. He recoiled slightly as anger filled the light blue eyes, so pale and washed out compared to the brightness and intensity of Arth... He stopped his mind's line of thought and ignored his fear at the predatory stance occupied by the stranger. He stepped back quickly as a muscled arm extended until he realised it was just for a handshake. Confused, Merlin shook the man's hand, waiting for the man to leave and allowing Merlin to relax.

"Hi Merlin, I'm Valiant."

"What? How did you know my name?" A pause followed.

"It's on your shirt of course." Merlin blushed as he remembered the name tag he wore, his relief masking the obvious pause that had followed his question.

"Uh so it is."

"You're skin looks almost ethereal when you blush Merlin" His softly delivered compliment was spoken quietly and increased Merlin's already flushed face. He shrugged off the instinct to put some space between them, and allowed a shaky smile to cover his face, not wishing to offend.

"Thank you, uh, Valiant. It's not something I can control really." His slightly dismissive tone seemed to anger the man who bristled and curled one hand into a loose fist. He relaxed in the next second, his reactions fast and almost impossible to note.

"Well, it's enchanting nonetheless. It makes me think of... touching, feeling if it's as soft as it looks"

Merlin barely restrained his shudder; this Valiant was making his skin crawl. He wanted to get away from the man watching him so possessively. He watched the smirk appear as he struggled to find the right words, however this did not inspire the exasperated amusement that Arthur's did but made him feel weak, vulnerable. He conjured up his widest smile and hoped he could politely dissuade the man.

"That's very kind of you Valiant. But I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything right now."

"Well that's fine Merlin. But I was wondering Merlin if you had any plans for tonight, we could do dinner, as friends for now?" The tone left no room for disagreement and fear flooded Merlin, this man was clearly double his size and should a fight break out would win with no doubt. He looked around for an escape and grabbed his bag from the chair as some sort of weapon should he need it.

"I don't think that is a good idea Valiant. I'm not good with strangers and I'm not looking for anything new. I do have to get off though so why don't you head out while I lock up."

Merlin turned as though to grab the keys from behind the counter but was prevented by the arm gripping his bicep. His head swivelled around to see Valiant stood next to him, his meaty grip tightening on Merlin's arm. He swallowed his gasp of pain and looked up into the blue eyes, filled with rage. He pulled his arm back but Valiant just smirked and hugged him closer, his eyes on Merlin's mouth, his intent clear. Merlin leant back as far as he could, panic rising, his stomach churning with fear and hatred. He was alone with this madman, anything could happen. His breath was coming out in pants, his head feeling lighter and his dizziness increased.

"Please. Let me go. You don't want to do this Valiant. Just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened."  
Valiant laughed and pulled Merlin closer, whispering in his ear as he did.

"You're mine Merlin. Don't ever forget it. "

"Hey! What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Merlin shook as Gaius' voice rang out loud in the empty shop, his phone already in his hand and pressing the three numbers.

"I have the police dialled; I only need to press one button. I suggest you let him go and leave. Now!"

Valiant slowly let go of Merlin, his fingers caressing the skin of his arm as he did. Merlin jumped back as soon as he could, his abused arm burning, the bruises already showing. He watched as Valiant smiled at him, the curves cruel. He waved at Merlin, leaving with a menacing reply.

"So soft. I can't wait to feel more. Remember Merlin: mine!"

Gaius waited for him to leave and then ran over to Merlin, his face lined with worry as he checked the bruises on his arm and hugged him.

"Merlin. Who was that man? Are you ok?"

Merlin shook and told Gaius what had happened as he held his bag to him, his grip turning his knuckles white. Gaius paled but did not interrupt. He did make a mental note to save the video footage of the shop for that day in case it was needed in the future.

"Oh Merlin, thank god you're ok."

"No thank you for arriving on time Gaius. I don't know what would've happened otherwise..."

Gaius shushed him and insisted he call Gwaine and go home for the day. Merlin did as he was told for once, wanting the comfort of his best friend and the safety of their home. Hopefully that was the last of Valiant, he prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So this ended up longer than I expected but I hope you like their first make up kiss. With Arthur's jealousy, there are sure to be more but the first is always the best. Thanks for the support guys! Please let me know if you like it so far. Next chapter soon and there'll be action of the sexy kind ;) **

Chapter 6

Arthur privately debated the merit of a smile but found he could not muster one up even to celebrate Uther's return home and out of his apartment. He watched the car disappear down the street and headed back into the bloc of offices that made up the main Pendragon Apartments offices, and ignored the smiles of his employees who expected no less. Arthur had been in a foul mood all day and they knew better than to get in his way especially when Uther had been around. Arthur mockingly smiled at himself as he sat down at his desk. Of course, they believed it was all Uther who had put the frown on his face, none of them knew about his lost chance with Merlin. His fists curled as he looked contemplatively at the wall, but restrained his temper.

He thought back to the manic of that Saturday night, after the perfect kiss in the elevator, Arthur had thought his problems were over and the only thing left to consider was when Merlin would be moving in. He had arranged to meet Merlin and sort out their relationship until he had spotted Uther waiting and the impossibility of loving Merlin hit him full force all over again. Uther, who had arrived after a phone call about the malfunctioning elevator, had worried when he heard it was Arthur stuck in there and waited for his safe return. What he had neglected to mention was that he would be staying the remainder of the weekend, leaving him no opportunity to speak to Merlin. Arthur cursed himself as he reminded himself that he could not blame only Uther, it had been his conscious and purpose choice to cut things off with the handsome youth. Uther had only illustrated the reasons why. He could remember the pain he had forced Gwen through and she had been female, Uther would eviscerate any male Arthur brought home but especially one as gentle as Merlin.

A knock on the office door distracted Arthur and he barked out an order to enter. His secretary gingerly opened the door with a cup of coffee and pile of papers. Arthur sighed, maybe the sheer amount of paper work would distract him from the pain in his chest and the constant thoughts he had of Merlin. He had attempted to all weekend yet his mind continued to torment with images of Merlin seeking comfort from his ex boyfriend Gwaine or going out and looking for a new squeeze. He knew deep down that Merlin was not the sort to hurt another in such a petty manner but his imagination intent only on wounding him, had not received the message.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin paused as the bang echoed through the apartment, eerie in the darkness of the secluded living room. He cursed Gwaine silently in his head for leaving him alone for the night, conveniently ignoring the fact he had forced Gwaine to go when he had tried to postpone the business trip to stay with his friend who had not managed to cheer up despite his resolve and who was still jumping at every noise after the encounter in the book shop. Merlin grabbed his mobile and made his way into the passage that led to the front door, where he had first heard the scuffing noise, followed by a distinct bang. He used the light of the screen to check the lock and deadbolt but both were locked. He heaved a sigh of relief and screamed as a clap of thunder rumbled. Crap, a storm was all he needed, he muttered, checking all windows were closed. The dark was starting to feel claustrophobic, crushing in its blackness but he hated to put lights on in case someone was waiting for a sign that he was in the apartment. He smiled ruefully at his thinking, telling himself he had to watch less Supernatural and Criminal Minds or he would be jumping at every shadow for every moment of the near future. He thought of the Winchester brothers though and knew that would not be happening any time soon.

Thunder rolled outside the building and Merlin started shaking, he had never liked thunderstorms and usually hid in his room with Gwaine, having a LOTR marathon. Gwaine liked to laugh at him and tease him until Merlin would smile or threaten to find a magic spell that would turn him into a frog. He grabbed his duvet from the bed and headed back into the living room, depositing it onto the sofa, resolving to sit out the storm with some tv. He grabbed a coke from the kitchen but as he was turning into the living room, a scraping thud stopped him. He looked to the front door, dimly outlined and imagined someone standing on the other side, picking the lock. He froze before grabbing the nearest object which happened to be an umbrella. He tiptoed down the corridor but bumped into the table, knocking the keys and other useless objects onto the floor with an outrageously loud clatter.

Arthur inhaled the smell of the pizza he had just paid for and continued up the stairs to his apartment, he had declined the elevator, the memories to fresh and to likely to get him aroused, thinking of the activities that had gone on in there. He turned past Merlin's door, avoiding looking at it and wondering if he was home but a loud thud and shout stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned back to the door and banged loudly; worrying Merlin had fallen over in his usual clumsy manner. The noise inside immediately stopped and a hush fell over the floor. Arthur frowned, how hurt was he if he could not answer the door? He banged again.

"Merlin, it's me, Arthur. Are you ok? Are you going to let me in?"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now, let me in." Arthur grimaced at his imperial tone of voice but refused to apologize. If he was being forced to play knight in armour, then Merlin could obey his commands. He waited impatiently for the door to open and had his smirk waiting for when a pale, yet still blushing Merlin peered out through a crack.

"Merlin, you are acting even stranger than normal. What is wrong with you? And what did you trip over that time?"

"How did you know I tripped? Have you been spying on me?"

"Have you met yourself? You trip over everything. Add to that the almighty thud and I could guess you had fallen or knocked something over. Why would I want to spy on you anyway?"

"Oh, that makes sense. Uh, well I thought I heard noises out here and it sounded like someone was attempting to break in and then the storm came and the thunder made everything worse. Storms always make a situation worse y'know. They're loud and dark and scary really. Anyhow, I was thinking about Supernatural and whether there could be a demon in the dark and there was a noise so I thought I would check on it but knocked the table over." Arthur listened to the rambling and wondrously understood the story. He pushed his way into the apartment, taking note of the mess and ignoring Merlin's annoyed exclamation.

"Enough rambling Merlin, how anyone converses with you is beyond me." He turned to eye Merlin, "So scared of storms are you?"

"I'm not scared exactly. They're just... loud. And threatening." Arthur restrained his laugh as Merlin blushed brighter and looked at the floor. He tensed as Merlin bent to kneel on the floor picking up the random mess and ideas of what they could achieve with this position danced through his head. He coughed and turned, placing his pizza on the now empty table before grabbing some of the junk and placing it next to the box. Merlin straightened up, dumping his stuff also. He looked adorable, his hair mussed and his face slightly pink, biting his bottom lip as he carefully backed away from the table before he could knock it again. Arthur could feel his resolve weakening, making his next words harsher than he intended.

"I see Gwaine isn't protecting you from the dangers of the storm. Doesn't sound like such a good "friend" to me really."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, anger in his eyes and lips tightened. He was silent before he appeared to calm down and smiled.

"He's working. Usually he's roped into watching movies and cuddling with me, distracting me with crappy jokes until it's passed. There was no report about the storm on the forecast or he would have stayed."

Arthur's face remained stonily blank as images of the two entwined together entered the jumble of the other scenarios he imagined Merlin in.

"Ooh, what a guy. He sounds just perfect, honestly."

"Well that's probably because he is." Arthur breathed through the words and the soft tone used to whisper them but knew he was fighting a losing battle. He looked at Merlin and the sincerity on his face and knew he would do anything to keep him away from Gwaine and give him a new idea of perfect. Running on instinct and base need, he grabbed Merlin and pressed him against the closest wall before running his hands up into the ebony hair and kissing him, his lips forceful yet soft but his body firm and he used it to prop the slender man up. He ran his tongue over the seam of Merlin's lips, triumphing in their parting and Merlin's surrender to the kiss. He swept his tongue against Merlin's, exploring the moist heat thoroughly. At Merlin's moan, he slipped a thigh between his and used it to massage his erection, the kiss gaining an edge as tongues sucked desperately, and breath came in pants. He had about enough sense left to think, this is where I belong. Merlin however stiffened not two seconds later, and Arthur reluctantly lifted his head, desire heightening as he saw the red, puffy lips and blue eyes lightened with arousal. He kept his body flush with Merlin who smiled but pushed him slightly. Frowning, he backed away.

Merlin tried to get past the thumping of his heartbeat as he looked up at Arthur whose smug yet surprisingly sweet smile reassured him. Despite wanting Arthur's touch and kiss, the suddenness of the move had thrust the memory of Valiant into his mind and the perfect moment had been tainted slightly. He smiled at Arthur, glad he had a long sleeve shirt on and the bruises could not be seen. He did not want to tell Arthur and risk his pity or anger over something that was now finished.

Merlin looked shyly at the other man, the hurt over being ignored and avoided fading as he looked at the bags under Arthur's eyes and the fatigue in his eyes.

"Sorry, things got intense there."

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have pushed. But Merlin, I would like to stay. We don't have to do anything. Just talk, or watch tv and... cuddle? Until the storm passes?"

Merlin's smile widened and he was nodding before Arthur had finished asking, grabbing his hand before dragging him towards the living room. He paused as Arthur grabbed the pizza and got another coke for him.

As they cuddled under the duvet, eating slices of pizza and debating the sexiness of an elf over a man, Merlin could not stop the bliss spreading through his body or the rightness of his head lying on Arthur's chest. Contented and feeling safe, he fell asleep and Arthur upon noticing, smiled, tightening his arm around the sleeping form before following suit, more relaxed than he had been for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow, this ended up so long. It was only supposed to be a small section but has ended up being its own chapter. I realised, thanks to a certain review that Merlin needed the respect of an explanation from Arthur. Due to length, sexy times were postponed but the end of chapter leads to them ;) Please let me know, what you think. **

Chapter 7

Merlin burrowed deeper into the warmth and sighed, his pillows never normally smelt this good. He jumped as a smug and arrogant voice spoke against his head.

"Merlin, I am not a pillow despite your using me as one all night."

Merlin groaned and pulled back only to be stopped by the strong arm of Arthur who was staring down at him, his smile definitely smug though Merlin could tell it was genuine. The bags under his eyes were gone and he looked better for the sleep he must have got. Merlin looked at the clock, it was only 7am and he had the day off from the shop. He snuggled back into Arthur's hard chest, intent on going back to sleep on his new pillow. He was jolted wide awake though as Arthur uncannily found his most ticklish spot and exploited it. Merlin screeched and pulled away, giggling, his sides aching as Arthur's fingers dug into his ribs.

"Stop Arthur, stop please. No, I'm awake, honestly."

Arthur slowly withdrew his hand and smiled at him. Merlin grinned back, though he could feel his happy buzz retreating. A cuddle on the sofa and a really good make out session did not explain why Arthur had ignored him and even if Arthur had looked as bad as Merlin had felt, he needed answers. He slipped out of the covers and went to make coffee. He realised he did not know how Arthur took his coffee, hitting it home that he knew next to nothing about the man other than he was an extremely sexy, arrogant and buff prat. He tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited for the toast to brown and considered his options. He jumped as Arthur's arm snuck around his waist spinning him round, unconsciously he pulled back and watched confusion and hurt flair in Arthur's eyes before it was masked. He regretted the movement but knew he needed to set up some ground rules before they could continue. The past few days had been some of the longest and hardest for a long time and Merlin was in no hurry to relive them should Arthur change his mind again. His mind then conjured up the image of the mystery man Arthur had been seen with also and knew answers were definitely the next stage in this relationship, if this is what it even was.

Merlin poured the water into the mugs and offered it to Arthur who he noted took it black and proceeded to add lots of milk and sugar to his own. Arthur smiled at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, is it any wonder you fall over anything and everything? That concoction must have you more wired than alcohol." Merlin laughed and took a gulp, enjoying the easy slide, raising his eyes to see Arthur watching him, his eyes on the movement of Merlin's long, slender neck and lips. Stepping back, Merlin smiled wary of the intent in the blue eyes daring his. He groaned as his mouth was suddenly busy with another pair of lips and a hand was holding his steady, the coffee cup still despite the raging desire in Merlin's body. He sighed at the feeling of Arthur pushing him into the counter, his free hand coming up to grab the blond locks and grip tight, holding his own in this kiss of will. He smiled into the kiss before pushing his tongue into Arthur's mouth. He gasped as Arthur's forgotten hand reached between them to stroke him once, twice. He stilled, the brush of contact bringing him to his senses.

"Bad Arthur, no touching in the kitchen, especially with coffee involved. Haven't you only just finished telling me how clumsy I am also? Hmm?" Arthur smirked at this, ever the prat, his expression unrepentant. He backed away, releasing Merlin's hand and grabbing his own coffee and a slice of toast before wandering into the living room. Merlin took a moment to catch his breath before following.

"So Arthur, do you want to call in sick and spend the day? Gwaine isn't back until tomorrow from his business trip and I thought we could just, I don't know, hang out." Merlin delivered his proposal quickly before taking a huge gulp of coffee and spluttering as he tried to swallow it too fast, coughing and narrowing his eyes at the laughing Arthur.

"Merlin, you really are the biggest idiot I know." Merlin would have objected if he had not seen the softening expression and heard the lightness of the teasing. He grinned.

"Well it makes sense. You're the biggest prat I know. It looks like we're made for each other." Arthur smiled though his face seemed conflicted.

"Merlin, I'm not sure about taking the day off work..."

"Why? Have you used up all your free days or sick ones?

"Well, no. I don't take days off so I have them all."

"Then what's the problem, idiot?"

"That is. I don't take days off. I'm the boss, if I don't show, how can I expect them to?"

"Arthur, its only one day. Ring your secretary and ask if you have anything important?" Merlin paused as he realised he was being rather pushy. He looked at his mug as he thought this through.

"Unless, it's that you don't want to spend the day with me. In which case, it's fine. I'm sure work needs you."

"Merlin, you really are, just, the biggest idiot, ever." Arthur slapped him gently around the head, smirking as Merlin snapped his hand away, pouting, "Of course, I want to stay with you. I'll ring Sophia and see what's on."

Merlin nodded shyly, and left Arthur to make his call, heading to his room to shower quickly and get dressed. He debated lingering over his shower, images running temptingly through his head but he did not want to chance Arthur coming to look for him, although part of him thought that was a great idea. He blushed and pulled on his clothes, humming to himself.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing? You sound as though you're in great pain." Merlin poked his tongue out at Arthur, whose eyes widened in surprise at the childish reaction. He shook his head at the antics and left the bedroom before Merlin could ask why he had entered.

Arthur cursed time as he realised he was too late to see Merlin drying himself or dressing. He had fought his control to remain in the living room but lust had won and he had found himself pushing open the door from which the awful humming had come and found Merlin brushing his hair, an act that had him hot despite its innocent nature. He shook his head, shaking out the thoughts. He was still amused by Sophia's reaction to his telling her he would be taking the day off. The silence on the other end of the phone had been confusing until her stuttering started and he had hung up, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur locked his door, dragging the curious Merlin out of his apartment despite the complaints, with a promise of allowing him to explore later. They looked at the elevator, but Merlin blushed and rushed ahead down the stairs, with Arthur following at a steadier pace. He was not sure how to act around the man, Merlin was unlike anyone else he knew and at the back of his mind he could not help but worry about Uther finding out about the time he was spending with him and the original problem was still worrying him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin chose the small, sedate cafe tucked away in the corner of town and settled in the comfy chair, bags littering the floor at his feet. Arthur settled opposite him and sighed as the weight of his bags was gone also. They ordered their drinks and food, the atmosphere tightening as Merlin sat in concentration, his focus on something over Arthur's shoulder. He frowned and his eyes flicked back and forth, causing Arthur to spin around looking for the problem. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and although Merlin was not paying attention to him, he could tell he was distracted.

"So Merlin, you said you wanted to talk?" Merlin nodded his eyes losing some of their light. He started picking at the tablecloth as he mulled over what he wanted to say until Arthur reached over, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Merlin, I knew we would have to discuss this sooner or later. I stood you up that night, after the elevator and you deserve an explanation." Merlin smiled up at him gratefully for opening the conversation yet his back straightened and he softly pulled his hand back keeping them close to his body.

"When we got off the elevator, my father was there. He was the only man present in a suit actually, so you probably noticed him. Uth... my father is a difficult man. He never believed that I was actually gay and liked to think my preference was a matter of being unable to find the perfect woman. I tried to show him that this was not the case. I found the perfect woman, but unfortunately my friend had his sights on her and I knew. His shyness meant I had the opportunity to woo her which I did, and I then introduced her to my father. He however, did not approve even of her because she was not "good enough". I ruined two people's lives and a close friendship to please him but it was not enough. After that, I gave up. It was sex or nothing. Until you, I stayed away because of the Gwaine misunderstanding and not wanting to ruin another relationship."

Merlin took his time to think before replying, his heart going out to the miserable Arthur who was physically bracing himself for the disgust he thought Merlin would not feel for him.

"Why did you not come to the flat and tell me this? Why could you not have the decency to tell me it would come to nothing? Completely ignoring me was cruel Arthur, you hurt me." The admission cost Merlin to make yet he was willing to put his pride on the line to win this man. Arthur winced, his body tensing.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I was a coward. I did not want to risk rejection again. Uther has a way of making me feel like a child who needs the approval of his father and the hurt of Gwen and his constant rejection of who I am, it made me think you would be better off without me. I thought I could cope with a clean break but I knew if I came to see you, I would fail. You test my control as no one else does Merlin. I get jealous, angry over you yet I've never felt more myself or relaxed than with you." Merlin froze, his eyes tracing Arthur's face and his hand slowly moved out to grab Arthur's his grip firm and sure.

"Arthur, we've all screwed up and believe me, I've done things I regret. I understand why you did what you did with Gwen even if it's not the route I would have taken. I don't care about your father to be honest. If he does not accept the wonder that is Arthur Pendragon, then it's his loss. But, I won't go through what you did to me again Arthur. I can't. You need to decide if you want to risk his anger or not. I won't make this decision for you but I will be there for you. You're one of the strongest men I know, and I have faith in you Arthur. You don't need the acceptance of someone who does not understand you." Merlin squeezed his hand and pulled back to allow the waitress to place their order on the table, smiling gratefully. He took a gulp of his coke and started a new conversation, giving Arthur some thinking time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. He was wearing the ridiculous jumper, Merlin had made him buy earlier and he was as nervous as a teenager with their first date. He remembered Morgana's words 'Arthur, you're so much better than what Uther makes you. You have a chance to be with someone who likes you for you, no easy feat and it sounds like you like him too. Don't ruin this'. He knew Uther would always have that control over him but now Arthur was ready to hand over some control to a person of his choice and he trusted Merlin not to abuse it. Merlin opened the door, a smile breaking out as he saw Arthur in the unicorn jumper. He held out a hand, and Arthur ready to start this chance with Merlin took it smiling and then smirking as he recognised the room Merlin had led him into: the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Warning: SEX! Don't say I didn't warn ya :P So this chapter is just a small one, but it leads to the next one which is definitely a more important one. Thanks for sticking with me guys and for your reviews. Let me know what you think, I'm a novice in the art of writing sex scene so let me know if it was any good. Thanks :**D

Chapter 8

Arthur followed Merlin, a huge smile on his face as he spun the other male to face him, studying the features that had become so important to him in the light of the bedroom lamp, ample enough for Arthur to recognise the desire in his eyes. He pulled Merlin towards him, enjoying the way their bodies fit and how comfortable he felt in his arms. He ran a finger down the soft, pale skin in wonder, his movements gentle and slow as to not spook him. He leant forward and swept his lips across Merlin's, the kiss tender and swift.

"Arthur, I won't break. How about we get on with this?"

Merlin's words had barely left his mouth when Arthur tackled him, his body covered by hard muscles and an equally hard erection pressing into his stomach. He moved slightly, the friction making him moan as Arthur's lips were suddenly moving against his own and his arms were pinned above his head, the position distinctly submissive not that Merlin minded when it meant Arthur would move. His gasp was loud as Arthur shifted, their cocks now brushing against each other with each movement on the bed. Merlin fought to free his arms; Arthur tutting against his lips as he gripped both hands in one and used his other to slide down the long, slender torso and eventually to grasp firmly his cock. He grinned, pulling back as he looked at Merlin's flushed face and pained grimace as he fought the urge to move, to gain some friction, an edge. He quickly rose up and pulled Merlin's shirt off, needing skin and contact. Arthur groaned as he stripped his own t shirt off and settled his weight on Merlin, who grumbled jokingly.

"Merlin, don't think I don't know that your suggesting I'm fat. Lucky for you, I'm too horny to care. Now kiss me, you idiot."

Merlin chuckled and kissed Arthur's chest, his lips soft and wet against his skin. Arthur inhaled slowly, his muscles tightening as Merlin's lips travelled up to suck on his neck before reaching his mouth. Arthur groaned and thrust his tongue into his mouth as his control snapped. He kissed his way to Merlin's neck, sucking hotly against the smooth skin hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to cause pain. He kissed the spot tenderly, and continued to suck, enjoying the moans from Merlin. His hand reached between them to slip under Merlin's thankfully loose jeans and he grabbed the hard erection he could feel against him. He stroked the flesh, his mouth alternately sucking and kissing at the same time. He lost his rhythm as he felt Merlin's hands slide down his back to squeeze his ass. He smiled against Merlin's skin to encourage him before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and climbed off the bed. He yanked for Merlin's jean, pulling them down and off his long legs, chucking them behind him with a triumphant smile before moving his hands to his own button and zip. Merlin sat up to watch as he slowly pulled his jeans down before kicking them away, leaving him in his black boxers and cold without the warmth of Merlin's body against his. He returned to the bed.

"God, Arthur, you really must work out... or something, because well... you're fit." Merlin's incoherent mumbling made Arthur laugh which resulted in Merlin slapping him. He reached for the hand attacking him and rolled him underneath so he was trapped.

"Hmm, it looks like you're all mine, Merlin. Now what to do with you..."

"Arthur, don't tease. I need you."

Arthur's mind went blank at Merlin's words, his mind full of images of them, his eyes closed, his hands already moving to strip Merlin of his briefs, his last item of clothing, leaving him naked and open to Arthur's touch. He pouted as Arthur slid down his body to grasp him, his lips kissing a trail down, his mouth engulfing him as he sucked firmly, leaving Merlin gasping at the sudden pleasure, his hands tangling in Arthur's hair, holding him in place. Arthur grinned, the movement adding extra pleasure and with one last suck, rolled Merlin over, before adding lube to his fingers. He hesitated but was reassured as Merlin turned around smiling at him, his hips lifted for the penetration. Arthur groaned as he worked a finger inside Merlin, thrusting softly at first, then harder at the gasps of pleasure. He wanted this to be good for Merlin and knew if he was not relaxed enough, sex would be painful for him.

"Arthur, I can't hold on... I'm going to..."

Arthur slowed his fingers; kissing Merlin's neck as he withdrew them, quieting his whimpers as he added stroked his own erection, getting it wet before grabbing Merlin's hips and slowly pushing in, the tightness squeezing him as he fought off his orgasm. Shit, but Merlin was perfect, he thought. Merlin groaned and tensed slightly, relaxing again when Arthur kissed the base of his spine and thrust in shallowly, slowly, teasing the other male. Merlin pushed back into the thrusts, his breathing erratic. This time Arthur paused, breathing harshly for some control, knowing he had little time, he reached around for Merlin's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, speeding up as he felt Merlin tense. He moaned as he came and Arthur followed, his control shot as he watched Merlin. He collapsed, his strength extinguished. Merlin shouted from under him and regretfully he pulled away and onto his back, pulling the smaller man with him to lie next to him.

"I think you killed me Arthur."

"Me? Nope, that was all you. You're the one with the soft, kissable skin and sexy body."

Merlin blushed and cuddled closer, shivering slightly and burrowing for warmth. Arthur smiled as his arm curled around the thin shoulders, holding Merlin close to him, staking claim to the man in his head, knowing that there was no way he could let Merlin go now. He shifted, being sweaty and sticky annoying him as the cool air swept over him. He stood, smirking as Merlin curled into the patch where he had lain before picking the other man up and dumping him in the shower and following him in.

Merlin laughed as Arthur reached out to grab him, dodging the hands and going back into his bedroom to get clean clothes, hesitating in the middle of the room, looking at the mess of the sheets and the clothes all over the floor. He shook his head, picking up material as he passed, reaching to grab his underwear off the window sill, freezing as he realised the curtains were open. He blushed at the thought of anyone looking in but reasoned no one would have been able to see. He went to pull the curtains close when something told him to stop; he looked out into the dim light, feeling a prickle of unease at the back of his neck. He studied the shadows for several minutes, unable to pinpoint a source for the hunted feeling he was experiencing. He turned away slowly, his eyes catching the movement of a shadow moving from the corner of the street, the flapping of the coat somewhat familiar. He frowned, peering down; frantic to remember where he had seen the coat. The figure had reminded him of someone he knew also. He drew the curtains, ensuring there were no gaps and sat on the edge of the bed, his attention fixed on the shadow man. Why would someone be stood out on the street at this time of night? His mind reasoned that the man could have been out there for a number of reasons and that he should not be so paranoid. He heard the shower turn off and quickly pulled some clothes on, refusing to ruin Arthur's mood over something which might not actually have anything to do with them, his stomach still churning.

"So Merlin, is it pizza or Chinese? I'm starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Big chapter in length and importance but hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who comes back and continues to read and review **** it means a lot! **

Chapter 9

The constant thudding dragged Merlin from the peace of unconsciousness. As he opened his eyes and the thudding increased on contact with the light, he realised it was his head conducting the rave. He groaned as the pain ensured his eyes remained tightly closed. Why the hell was he in so much pain? He opened up one eye slowly, relief flooding him as he saw Arthur in the corner spinning a dial which immediately dimmed the brightness of the lights in the room. He smiled at his lover as he almost ran back to the bed.

"Merlin, you're awake."

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Arthur looked confused and turned to look at the other person he had failed to notice in the room. Gwaine grinned at his friend and crossed the room to hug Merlin and hold his hand tight in his strong grasp, worry still present on his face.

"Well, you had us worried there Merlin."

"What did I do?"

"Merlin, you clumsy oaf, you fell in the book shop and when Gaius found you, you were unconscious and bleeding."

Arthur's exasperated tone did nothing to hide the panic, his hands coming to grab Merlin's as he gently removed the one from Gwaine's grasp. Merlin winced as he saw Gwaine's eyes narrow before he smiled, a little smugly and winked at Merlin when Arthur was not looking. Merlin confused but glad his friend and... Whatever Arthur was wasn't going to fight, looked around the room, shocked to find he was in the hospital. He thought back but could only remember getting ready for work, kissing Arthur goodbye in the lobby of the apartment block as they both left for work and then being alone in the shop, Gaius at the bank. He shook his head, moaning as the movement threatened to make his head actually explode.

A nurse bustled in to check on Merlin and he grinned as Arthur refused to move but instead made the nurse work around him, his hands still latched onto Merlin's, his eyes never moving off his face. Merlin felt himself warm at the obvious worry and care on Arthur's face. It was nice to see that he cared, not that he had doubted it but still it was good to actually see. The nurse left the room muttering about rich idiots, and Merlin laughed, his head aching but the pain medicine reducing the banging. Arthur shook his head but relaxed at the sign of Merlin's recovery.

"Merlin, what happened? How did you manage to fall over, knock a pile of books over and manage to be under them as they landed?"

Merlin winced at Gwaine's cynical and sarcastic tone. He knew that tone meant bad news for the receiver. He turned puppy eyes up at Arthur who predictably, as no one could resist Merlin looking like that, turned to face Gwaine annoyed.

"We'll have less of the attitude Gwaine."

Gwaine tensed, not used to being told what to do, well other than Merlin, but nodded and eased down into the chair by the side of his bed. Arthur perched on the side of the bed, still gripping Merlin's hands. His eyes asked whether he was ready to explain what happened and Merlin knew he could not avoid it any longer.

"I don't remember much. I got to work and had a cup of tea with Gaius. He then left me in charge of the shop while he went to the bank. I was alone, so I decided to do some inventory, that's why the books were piled everywhere. The last thing I remember is..." Merlin broke off thinking, pushing against the pain in his head, his memory playing out like a movie in his head, "Yeah, the bell over the door rang, signalling a customer, I was stood at the counter writing, I finished recording the information before turning around. I heard something, footsteps maybe and that's it. Lights were out and I woke up here."

Merlin broke off shivering. Arthur unable to stand watching him suffer eased closer, pulling him forward and into his arms, knowing he was now safe. He watched his hands tremble, hating the weakness but it seemed where Merlin was concerned, he was vulnerable, a small price to pay for the right to hold him and for Merlin to be his. His body remained loose as he comforted Merlin but his mind was already prepared for action. Merlin had claimed someone had walked in before he was knocked out, which in Arthur's eyes, made the person responsible. He considered why anyone would have attacked a young man working in a book shop yet not steal everything from the shop. This was personal he decided as he studied the cut on Merlin's head and the pale pallor to his skin. Someone would pay for every second of pain Merlin suffered.

Merlin pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to his chest before doing so and sank back into the pillows, even paler. Arthur stood up, worried for the man he lov... liked, his mind hastily stopping his wayward thoughts.

"I'm going to go and get the nurse Merlin. You're even paler than normal." He smirked and brushed his knuckles down the soft skin of his face before rushing out of the room.

Merlin closed his eyes as Gwaine sat on the bed and knew what was coming.

"Merlin, the only other time you have had trouble in the shop is off that Valiant guy. It stands to reason he came back and this time, did not stop at threats."

"Gwaine, there's no reason why would he come back. It could have been anyone."

"Merlin, you told me yourself there was a good chance he would have gotten violent the first time if not for Gaius's intervention."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts here Merlin. You could have been injured far worse. In fact you were unconscious and alone for a while before Gaius got back? Why didn't he attack?"

"You know my mind doesn't work like a knight, i don't look at someone's actions or scenes as strategies in a war. I'm just happy to be safe."

"Merlin, you'll never know how glad I am that your fine, that we have you here, safe but there is nothing stopping this guy from coming back and finishing off the job. At least tell Arthur that we suspect Valiant could be back."

There was an awkward pause as Gwaine earnestly stared Merlin out, his expression one of resolve, the usual when dealing with Merlin's stubbornness. Merlin looked back, his eyes curiously shuttered. A horrible thought hit Gwaine who grimaced as he studied his friends face, knowing it better than his own.

"You didn't tell him, did you? Merlin, why can you not simply react like everyone else would. Most people when sexually harassed and threatened tell their partners or their friends or whatever he is. Why wouldn't you tell him? I thought you liked him."

"I do like him. That's why I didn't tell him. I already have you worrying over me every second of the day, don't think I don't see that you've been sleeping less and making sure to be free whenever I want to go out. Also I live with you; of course I'm going to notice that you haven't been away on a business trip since the night of the storm."

"Merlin, I love you, of course I'm going to make sure your safe. It would kill me if I couldn't. Don't you think it's fair to give Arthur the same chance?"

"Arthur doesn't love me Gwaine."

"Maybe not, but your reason for not telling him was to protect him. Is it fair not to give him the same opportunity? Tell him before its too late Merlin."

Merlin pouted but knew his friend was right and the harshness of his words was only a reflection of his worry. Merlin had not forgotten the scene from the bookshop with Valiant and his fear had turned into paranoia, he imagined he saw the man everywhere, on street corners, in shops, watching him. Gwaine hugged him just as Arthur returned. Arthur's eyes went straight to the two men and though he scowled, he did not interrupt. Merlin internally rolled his eyes, making a point to talk to Arthur about Gwaine being allowed to touch him, as hot as the jealousy was; it wasn't fair to allow Arthur to worry. Gwaine pulled away, smiling up at Arthur who smiled and took his place back next to Merlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin sighed as he laid his head back on his own pillows. Getting discharged from the hospital had been long and tiring, not only had he had to fight the nurses and doctors but Arthur also who wanted him kept in for observation. He huffed as the man of his thoughts walked in to his bedroom, carrying a steaming mug and bowl.

"Tea and tomato soup for the patient."

Merlin smiled at him, shocked he knew how to cook, though then again, soup was a matter of heating up a can. He was grateful nonetheless and kissed the palm of the hand that placed the cup on the table next to him. Arthur smirked and handed him the soup which he ate slowly, his stomach in too many knots to enjoy the meal. Gwaine's words from the hospital kept circling in his head and he knew he would have to tell Arthur if he wanted the relationship to work. He set the bowl aside, his action slow yet definitive, signalling to Arthur he had something to say.

"Arthur, we need to talk."

"Why? Are you going to break up with me? I can control my jealousy over Gwaine, Merlin; it will just take a little time."

"Does that mean you think we're together?"

"Well I was under than impression? Has all the sex and dates not implied we're dating, you idiot?

"Arthur, it's not as though we've discussed it. I wasn't sure exactly what we were."

"Well do you want to be with me?"

"Of course, that is if you want to be with me?"

"Merlin, if I didn't want to be in a relationship, an exclusive relationship with you, I wouldn't be here, simple."

Merlin smiled, his heart fluttering as he watch Arthur join their hands, entwining their fingers.

"If you weren't breaking up with me, why do you want to talk? And why did it make you nervous?"

"Arthur, I want you to know that what I'm going to tell you, I haven't mentioned before because I thought it was over and I didn't want to worry you over something so irrelevant. A couple of weeks back, I was in the shop on my own when a man walked in and started to harass me. He asked me out and I declined, however he wasn't happy about this and got violent. He, uh, grabbed my arm and made some threats but Gaius walked in and chased him off. I know it sounds bad but really it was a one off thing. I wanted to forget it ever happened but Gwaine told me to tell you, he thinks my accident could be connected to Valiant, this man."

Arthur froze his expression one of shock, his body tensed. He was upset that Merlin did not tell him and angry that someone had physically assaulted his boyfriend. He gently removed his hand and began to pace, his steps clipped. He knew Merlin was waiting for a response but Arthur was coming up with nothing. He was pissed that Merlin had been attacked, again, before today and definitely annoyed that he had told Gwaine and not him, he was worried about the injuries, he was relieved that Merlin had told him now, he was (weirdly) grateful that Gwaine had made Merlin tell him and all the emotions were confusing him. He saw Merlin retreat, his arms wrapping around his torso. He sighed before he got into the bed behind him and wrapped his own arms around the thin frame, enjoying the warmth.

"Merlin, why wouldn't you tell me some ass assaulted you? I had a right to know. It makes me feel betrayed to know you could trust Gwaine with this but not me. I'm not making this about petty jealousy but if this, us, is going to work, you have to trust me."

"Oh Arthur, of course I trust you. It wasn't about you, or Gwaine or me. I didn't want to talk about it after Gaius called Gwaine and asked him to pick me and take me home. I was shaken up and once I'd calmed down I felt stupid about my fear. Do you remember the night of the storm? I was scaring myself that night, paranoid he would come after me. I refused to allow some jackass that control over my life. I trust you Arthur; I just didn't think this was something that would ever leave the past."

Arthur hugged him tighter, closer to the heat of his body, his arms protective. He was still angry that he was last to know but knew Merlin was not the sort of person to expect or want a fuss. He resolved to speak to Gwaine and find out if there was anything else he was did not know, even if it irked to have to inquire about his boyfriend to another guy.

"I guess I can see why you didn't tell me. Just promise me you'll tell me this stuff in the future. I don't want secret between us Merlin, they're poison. I need to know you feel safe and can tell me anything."

"I do Arthur, I promise I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's forgotten. Now explain why Gwaine thinks it's connected."

Arthur tensed as Merlin explained Gwaine's reasoning, his logic understanding and agreeing with that of the other man. Shit, he thought, there was something going on here, the two attacks were too coincidental to ignore. He could sense Merlin's fatigue and weariness, guessing the pain from his injury was probably dragging him under. He kissed the top of his head and secured his arms, rubbing his chin against the softness of Merlin's hair.

"Ok, it's ok Merlin. I'm glad you told me.. It makes it easier to protect you. We can discuss how we'll proceed tomorrow however as you need to sleep. Your doctor said plenty of rest and no stress."

Merlin, nodded, the action moving his head into the crook of Arthur's neck, the position comforting.

"Before its too late, do you want me to stay Merlin? I don't want to risk hurting you in the night? I can sleep on the couch in the living room or go to my apartment." He froze, waiting, dreading for Merlin's reply.

"No stay. Please. I feel safer when your here."

Arthur smiled and eased back slightly, dragging the covers more firmly over them, ensuring Merlin was as comfortable as he could be, knowing he needed to sleep well. Arthur lay still, listening to the sounds of Merlin's breathing as he drifted off into sleep, his hand clutching the arm wrapped around his torso. He smiled, knowing that they had turned a corner tonight, with their discussions and Merlin's sign of trust. Arthur just hoped Merlin would offer the same opportunity Arthur had extended when he had to confess he had found, beaten and depending on his guilt, maybe killed Valiant, because no one hurt the man he loved and got away with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, so it's a short one just so I could write more Percy :P but it's still needed in the overall plot **** Again, thanks for reading guys! **

Chapter 10

Arthur smiled at Sophia as he walked past her and into his office. Waking up to Merlin wrapped around him had improved his mood and his promise to stay home for the day had only increased the happiness. He sat at his desk, his fingers running over the keys of his phone before he made his decision and placed the call.

"Hello."

Hey Perce, I need a favour. Are you and Leon on a job right now?"

"No, we just finished one. What's up Arthur?"

"I have someone I need protected..."

Arthur smiled as he set the phone aside, happy in the knowledge that he did not have to worry about Merlin as much though he did feel bad about interrupting his rest by sending them over in an hour's time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur sighed in relief as he entered the lobby; glad to be out of work, and grinning as he bypassed the elevator, no point tempting himself he reasoned, it was too soon after the accident for any strenuous exercise for Merlin. He stopped outside Merlin's apartment automatically, his heart already jumping to see the man. He smiled as the door was opened only to scowl as he realised it was Gwaine. Feeling worried as the man, usually frowning around him smiled brightly and pointed to the living room before disappearing to his room, Arthur entered cautiously. He came to an abrupt stop as he saw what Gwaine had found funny: Merlin was sat on the sofa, leaning into the hard muscles of Percy who was grinning at him as Leon fussed with the blanket around his legs. He restrained the growl that wanted to break free, but only just. He could have sworn he had asked them to protect Merlin from harm, not seduce him with muscles and mother hen tendencies. He coughed as he walked further into the room, his smirk sarcastic as he looked at his friends, enjoying the way their eyes widened and they straightened slightly.

"Are you enjoying yourself lads?" His voice was deceptively sweet as he posed the question to the two men he knew he could trust yet still did not like around Merlin, after all he was weak and injured, he might be susceptible to the lures of his friends. He kept his face blank as Percy flushed slightly and made some space between himself and Merlin. Leon sat down in the chair farthest away from Merlin and looked at his hands as the silence ticked on. Arthur satisfied that they had got the message turned to Merlin only to realise he was now in trouble. He tried his most charming smile, glad to see the death stare toned down and Merlin's eyes warm. He watched as a smile formed on the man's face when Arthur handed him the chocolates he had bought on the way home and was rewarded with Merlin pushing Percy over on the couch to make room for Arthur. He squeezed into the gap, his arm going possessively around Merlin as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips, not the least embarrassed in front of his friends. Merlin smiled at him, his hand reaching out for Arthur's.

"How's your head feeling? I hope you've been resting."

"Hmm, how about you answer a question first? Why have you told Percy and Leon to "protect me"?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, my head is fine, the pills help with the ache. Now answer my question."

"Well, it's just a precaution, it won't be for long but I just need to know your safe."

Arthur waited in the silence, determined to fight Merlin over the point, there was no way he would allow his boyfriend to be in danger if he could prevent it.

"Fine, but only for a couple of weeks and you'll be feeding them for their troubles."

"Merlin, I do insist that they remain and... Wait, you said fine? You'll let them prot... uh, stay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm not a total idiot Arthur."

Arthur grinned and squeezed the hand he was holding, grateful for his acceptance and support. He looked at his friends, scowling as he noticed their grins and they waggled their eyebrows at him. He debated accidentally letting his foot slip and kicking Percy on the shin but Merlin interrupted his gleeful thoughts, declaring he wanted pizza for tea. Arthur sighed, of course he did, Merlin was obsessed, something Arthur had learnt early on. He nodded and pulled up the menu on his phone, cursing as Merlin's elbow was driven into his stomach, he looked at his lover, frowning. Merlin's eyes flicked to the other two men and Arthur remembered the condition of Merlin's acceptance and huffed, so much for a quiet night in for two.

"Do, uh, you two want to stay, for pizza?

His eyes warned of a beheading if they accepted the offer but obviously they felt brave in front of Merlin.

"Oh, Arthur, that's so kind of you to offer. Of course we'd love to stay."

He mentally cursed them, promising retribution in his head as Merlin smiled, and started a conversation with Leon as Arthur moved to the kitchen to place the order and ask Gwaine if he wanted to join. Despite his faults, namely having been with Merlin not that Arthur considered that as it would make him want to kill someone, the cheeky male was growing on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pizza arrived right on time, and Gwaine joined the group, much to Merlin's happiness as he lit up to see his friend engaging in conversation with Arthur as they discussed the merit of having Percy and Leon around or just locking Merlin up in his room, and tied to the bed, though Arthur kept this suggestion private.

The meal passed rather quickly in a blur of talking, laughing, throwing crusts at Percy who would literally eat anyone's leftovers, and the usual declaring of who had the better muscles, Percy of course though Arthur followed a close second, followed by Gwaine and then Leon who seemed unbothered to be last. Merlin had enjoyed the company and particularly liked having Arthur so close, as he would hardly ever leave his side. Come the end of the evening however, Merlin wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa in bed with his boyfriend and cuddle. He was tired and his head was starting to hurt yet he refused to show this. He did not bargain on Arthur's ability to read him like an open book however.

"So boys, as fun as this has been, Merlin needs to rest now and it's late, let's call it a night."

Everyone nodded at Arthur's words and having said goodbye, he cleared away the rubbish and the plates as Merlin saw Percy and Leon out and Gwaine did the washing up. He could hear the three chatting in the hall though the words were indistinguishable. He continued his work, hoping they would hurry up; Merlin was not the only one who was tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad Arthur met you Merlin. I've not seen him this happy before."

"Oh, uh thank you Percy. I'm not sure if that is all to do with me, but he makes me happy and I'm glad we met too."

"Arthur has his moments but he is never as openly happy and comfortable as he was tonight, even when we were teasing him. "

"Then, I can only say, I'm glad to make him happy."

Leon smiled at Merlin as he blushed under Percy's statements. He could tell from the first interaction he had witnessed between Arthur and Merlin that both were good for each other. Arthur probably did not even realise the concessions he made for the younger man, signalling just how hard he had fallen for him. Leon was looking forward to seeing the realisation unfold. He opened the door and dragged Percy out of it, calling goodbye over his shoulder.

"You think Arthur knows he's in love yet?"

"No, Percy, that I do not, but it will be funny to watch when he does"

"That it will."

They nudged each other, laughing and exiting the building, missing the moving shadow in the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So thanks to the really lovely reviews****, ****I found the inspiration to finish the next chapter tonight too :D Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for the support. **

Chapter 11

Arthur rushed home from work, knowing he would be lucky to manage a shower before he had to leave. He entered his apartment, feeling strange at completely bypassing Merlin's yet knowing it would prove to be a distraction he could not afford. He checked the time and negated the shower, pulling on fresh black trousers and adding to it a red shirt before his eyes caught on the package led on his bed. He grabbed it, ripping off the paper to find a blue shirt, the exact shade of his eyes. He smiled to himself as he saw Merlin's note: "Happy two month anniversary handsome, wear this for me? M xxx". He quickly changed shirts and grabbed his jacket, and headed down to the apartment he spent more time in than his own.

Merlin opened the door, his hair smoothed flat and looking smart in his charcoal shirt and black waistcoat. Arthur studied him for all of a second before pushing him inside the apartment and against the wall, his lips on Merlin's of their own volition, and his hands in the hair so meticulously tamed.

"You look so sexy Merlin. Love it."

Merlin gasped, allowing Arthur entry to his mouth, an opportunity he took advantage of, his tongue moving desperately, hotly with Merlin's. He was ready to kick the door shut and go straight to the bedroom when Merlin tugged the hair he was gripping, hard and Arthur broke away with a growl to look at him.

"We're on a time limit. We need to leave if we're going to be on time."

"Merlin, it's our anniversary, why do we have to commit to the wishes of someone else."

"Arthur, no, we're going."

"If we stay, I'll do that sucking thing you like, you know with the teeth..." Arthur smirked as his mouth was suddenly covered by Merlin's hand; his words cut off but judging from the blush on Merlin's face had hit the spot. He grabbed the hand and swirled his tongue around the palm, enjoying Merlin's squirming before calling out a farewell to Gwaine who he could hear typing in the living room and dragged Merlin out of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur's smug smirk grated on Merlin's nerves as they were led to the table, and he was tempted to hit the man but knew it would not be the best first impression for the woman awaiting them. He watched Arthur kiss her on the cheek and whispering something to her, before being introduced himself.

"Morgana, this is Merlin and Merlin, this is my sister."

Merlin smiled at the stunningly beautiful woman who looked him over and left him nervous, and feeling like the idiot Arthur called him.

"So Merlin, tell me," Here it comes, thought Merlin, time for the judgements, "how have you managed two months with my grumpy brother?"

Merlin looked at her shocked, as Arthur groaned and poked Morgana. He smiled at her, happy to see her return it, and shrugged, glancing at his boyfriend, unaware of the love in the gaze, something Morgana picked up on. The conversation from there revolved around Morgana getting to know Merlin and embarrassing Arthur.

Over dessert, the conversation turned strained as Morgana mentioned Uther and Arthur scowled at her, leaving the siblings irritated with each other. Merlin attempted to play mediator, distracting Morgana with questions about her ex and at the same time, nudging Arthur's foot with his own "accidentally". He grinned as Arthur's foot immediately rubbed up and down his leg under the table, rising far higher than his knee; he caught his breath and struggled to find an answer for Morgana who was looking at him expectantly. He coughed, as his own leg, longer than Arthur's connected with his groin and it was his turn to control his reactions.

"Well it's greatly amusing to watch your foreplay but I think we should get the cheque."

Merlin's amused tone interrupted the byplay between the two men who flushed; well Merlin did, and looked at her, with charming smiles.

"Morgs, I have no idea what you're on about."

"Hmm, Arthur of course you don't. Your poker face might be perfected but Merlin's is not. His adorable face just reads sexual anticipation."

Merlin blushed harder but found he was not uncomfortable and in fact enjoyed Morgana's teasing, and her company. He had relaxed almost instantly after her first comment and they had bonded over Arthur and their mutual love for myths, legends, books, music and art. He knew they would get along great and he was glad, more for Arthur's sake than his own. He knew that for Arthur, Morgana was his closest family and wanted things to be easy for him. Morgana signalled for the cheque and Arthur paid as they arranged to meet for coffee the following weekend with or without Arthur. This time when Arthur kissed her goodbye, Merlin followed suit and was happy to receive a hug and a whispered "you're perfect for him Merlin".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin loved how careful Arthur was in removing his shirt, which matched his eyes as perfectly as Merlin had known it would. He had barely been able to resist looking at Arthur all evening, his lust for him a light in his eyes. He groaned as his own shirt and trousers were pulled off, his shoes being tugged impatiently as they got in the way of making Merlin naked. Arthur groaned as he touched bare skin, his breath a hiss of reverence, his touch soft and patient. He stood to remove his own clothes, his movements slowed down as he noticed Merlin's eyes tracing each inch of skin bared, licking his lips as his hard abs were suddenly visible, breathing faster as his trousers dropped to the floor, his erection free. Merlin held his arms out for Arthur, the open need releasing Arthur's deepest want and desire. He pounced on Merlin, rolling over until he was on his back, pinned under Arthur, their gazed locked before with a desperate groan Merlin lifted his head, pulling Arthur down for a kiss, their tongue's meshing, their lips bruised by the power and need. Arthur's lips formed little kisses moving to Merlin's neck, sucking hard to leave the little red marks he liked to make over all Merlin's body, signs of his possession and desire. He spent few precious seconds on Merlin's chest and torso, his goal clearly lower as he sank further down the bed, his hands griping Merlin's hips as his mouth inched over his pelvis bone and down the head of his cock, hovering before engulfing it in one move, his loving hot, needy and frantic. Merlin moaned under the onslaught of passion and watched Arthur's face as he sucked, his tongue laving the head, the visual adding to the pleasure. Merlin grabbed the bedspread as he felt ready to explode, his breath caught and held but Arthur pulled away, smirking.

"No, I have plans for this Merlin. Don't want to end things too quickly."

Merlin growled and in his impatience surprised Arthur, pulling him up his body to mash their mouths together and get his hand between them to tease his erection, running his long fingers over and around the length. Arthur's chest rumbled with a restrained groan as he distracted Merlin by flicking his tongue against his pulse and rubbing their bodies together. His blood boiling with the need to take him and get some release, Arthur grabbed the lube and covered his cock before rolling Merlin over and with little finesse entered him in one stroke, pausing at the drawn out moan he received in response. He leant over Merlin, his mouth fixing on his neck and shoulder as he mouthed on the skin, sucking hard as he rolled his hips slightly. He felt Merlin pressing back and knew he could move without hurting his lover. His thrusts quickened as he adjusted their bodies, going for a deeper angle as he used his teeth to grip Merlin's skin, licking at the small hurts and pressing kisses to whatever skin he could. His hands, holding tightly to Merlin's hips moved under him to work at his cock, his groan symbolising just how much he appreciated it. Arthur's control snapped and he pushed into Merlin deeper and harder, his thrusts fast, matching the action of his hands. One more thrust and both men groaned as together, at the peak of their pleasure, they both came, experiencing the high as one.

Arthur collapsed, weak in his release though remembering to fall next to Merlin as opposed to on top which normally led to an argument in which Merlin accused him of being fat or heavy and Arthur would joke about not wanting to lie on pile of bones anyway. He found he could not let go of the other man completely though and flung his arm around him, smiling fondly as he burrowed in. He pulled away regretfully, throwing the duvet over Merlin to stop the grumbling about the cold and cleaned himself up. By the time he got back into bed, Merlin was asleep his head cuddled in to Arthur's pillow. He smiled, and pushed Merlin over, huffing at the effort, so he could get in, pausing as Merlin muttered "I love you Arthur but I'm sleeping, shhhh" before dropping back into his deep slumber. Arthur examined the sleeping body, wishing he could share his feelings with Merlin but knowing he probably had not realised what he said. He settled into the bed on his stomach, an arm flung over Merlin's chest, content in a way he had never felt before.

He was just dropping off as his phone rang. He cursed, not wanting to wake Merlin and grabbed it off the bedside table.

"Hello."

"Arthur, it's your father. I just wanted to inform you I will be visiting tomorrow..."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, I'm back at uni now and exams are coming up. So this chapter introduces Merlin's stalker through his own perspective so hopefully it won't be too confusing. Enjoy guys, not many chapters left now **** Thanks for all the reviews and support, it keeps me going!**

Chapter 12

Arthur grimaced as he opened the door to find Uther waiting outside. Waking up obscenely early wrapped around Merlin and having to leave with only a kiss to start the day had put him in a foul mood and Uther being the reason for his separation from his boyfriend only increased his irritation. He gestured his father into the apartment, leaving him there to make coffee, knowing Uther would expect it even if they were leaving to meet Morgana for lunch in half an hour. He returned to the living room with the tray and remembers the book he had bought for Uther from the bookshop, grabbing it from the shelf as he passed.

"It's a little early father, but I want you to have it now." He handed the package over and sat in his normal chair to watch him open it. He almost smirked as Uther's eyes widened slightly, enough to know he was impressed.

"My, this is a find Arthur. It's of great quality and really is in excellent condition for its age."

Arthur shrugged, knowing the credit should be going to Merlin and feeling proud for him, knowing exactly how hard it is to impress Uther, He hoped Uther's joy with the book would prove helpful when he found out about Merlin, not that he would anytime soon. Arthur wanted more time to ensure he had done all he could to win Merlin's heart before Uther came in to test their relationship with his disapproval.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana kicked his leg hard under the table, causing Arthur to hiss, covering the sound with a cough. He looked pointedly at his sister as Uther looked back at his plate. He knew she meant well but he was nervous enough without her pressuring him into making his move. He coughed again, hiding his instinctive nervous reaction as to show no weakness to Uther.

"Well, I'm actually glad you asked to meet today father as I have something to tell you" He paused to breathe, "I've met someone. I really like him. He... he makes me happy. I just wanted you to know."

Uther slowly wiped his hands on his napkin before taking a sip of his wine as he studied his son before nodding, his face blank.

"I see. Where is the mystery man now?"

"He's in work actually. I didn't tell him I was seeing you today. I don't think he's ready for the family dinner deal, he's rather shy."

"So, you told me about him but you're not going to introduce us?"

"Not yet, I just thought it was important that my father know I was in love. I'll introduce you when he's ready father."

"There's no need for that tone Arthur. I won't push you on the issue although I will say I'm glad you're happy."

Arthur stared at his father as he turned back to his steak, declaring silently the conversation to be over. He opened his mouth to comment, confusion clear in his eyes when his phone vibrated. He excused himself from the table, barely catching Uther's question to Morgana as to whether she had suddenly fallen in love overnight also. He entered the restroom area but not the stalls, checking the text on his phone. Merlin had finally answered him. He smiled at the obvious annoyance in the language used; knowing Merlin thought he was being overprotective with checking up on him when Percy and Leon were watching over him from the coffee shop opposite the bookshop. He quickly answered back, his text telling Merlin that he would make it up to him later, knowing it would get him all hot and bothered at work. Feeling more relaxed after speaking to Merlin, he went back to the table and what he knew would be the rest of a typical Pendragon meal: Morgana and Uther arguing, with Arthur stuck playing mediator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched Arthur return to the table, his smug face wearing a huge smile. He curled his fists, his control shaking but his desire to punish the man winning out and he remained in the shadows. He fingered the blade in his pocket as he imagined the blade scarring up that pretty face so badly; Merlin would never want to see it again. His anger spiked as he watched the Pendragon who had taken what was his: had touched what did not belong to him. Arthur would pay, and Merlin would be his again, he smiled dreamily at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin sighed as he entered the apartment, his body aching from the long day at work. He threw his keys on the table in the hall, huffing as they slid off onto the floor and he had to bend to pick them up. As his eyes were level with the table he noticed the letter that had fallen behind the table but had gotten trapped between the table and wall. He plucked it out, eyebrows rising at the blank envelope, noticing it was open; he pulled out the single piece of paper, reading the block letters: HOW LONG BEFORE ARTHUR GETS BORED OF HIS NEW PET AND REFUSES TO HOUSE HIM ANYMORE? Merlin frowned, what the hell did that mean and how did the letter get in here? He looked around for signs of a break in but all was as he had left it. He considered calling Percy and Leon back but they had left after escorting him to his door, as they expected Arthur to be waiting.

He wandered into the living room, his movements' subconscious as he studied the message. Merlin did not live with Arthur, only in the same building. He thought back to see if anyone could gain the idea they shared an apartment but everyone knew Arthur lived in the top apartment because... Merlin froze as he considered why Arthur would have the top floor to himself: he had heard from Gwaine the obscene offers made to buy the top apartment. Yet all had been refused by the building owner, not that Merlin had ever met him though judging by the rapid manner in which repairs were made or changes were installed, he must live on the premises. The world seemed to stop as Merlin connected the dots and realised that Arthur had kept the fact that he owned the building from him. He thought back to their first meeting when he had introduced himself as a new tenant, giving Arthur the perfect time to explain how he was the owner, and he thought of every other time he had the chance to explain things to Merlin but had not.

Merlin paced around his living room, considering the situation from every angle. Although Arthur had kept it secret, he had not necessarily lied but he knew that Merlin would feel uncomfortable about Arthur being his landlord and so should have told him. Merlin was angry also that he had worried for Arthur and told him to find somewhere smaller as his apartment was too big for one person and probably cost a bomb. He blushed as he realised what a fool he must have come across. He had been made an idiot of by Arthur, who he decided had lied by omission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur got home from his day out with Uther and Morgana, decidedly happier than when he first left. He headed straight to Merlin's apartment, frowning to find the door was locked. He grabbed his mobile and rang Merlin who answered on the first ring.

"Go away Arthur. I don't want to see you."

"What? Merlin what are you talki..."

"Maybe I should address you as landlord instead Arthur? Does that make things clearer?"

"Merlin, shit, I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for the right time. I know you wouldn't have been comfortable with it. I just was too shocked by my feelings for you when we first met and I didn't know how to tell you after that."

"How about just explaining you forgot to mention it but you own the building? Or how about explaining that you don't just "do boring office work", you own and maintain apartment blocks? You lied to me Arthur."

"Merlin just let me in. Let's talk about this..."

"I've heard all I need to. I don't want to talk. Bye Arthur. "

Arthur cursed as Merlin hung up on him and considered just kicking the door down but did not think that would be appreciated. He knew leaving it this long to tell Merlin would result in trouble but he had hoped by the time it came up, Merlin would understand why he had waited. Arthur looked at the door and then headed to his own apartment. Since meeting Merlin, he had never felt more alone up in the huge space but his father expected him to run the building for on site and as his son, Arthur was given the best apartment. He sank onto his couch, wondering what to do and how to get Merlin to listen to him. He knew he had messed up with the lying and as much as Merlin had hated that Arthur earned more than him before, he would straight up despise knowing how much money Arthur truly made. He sighed, unable to believe that as soon as Uther had accepted that Arthur was in a relationship, he screwed it up. His heart soared as his phone vibrated with a text but it was from Gwaine who simply told him to 'sort it, you muppet'. He frowned at the screen, tempted to throw the phone but refrained in case Merlin rang.

Arthur watched the clock as another minute ticked past, clearly the waiting for Merlin to contact him plan was not going to work. He grabbed his keys and heads back downstairs, his conscience only questioning his actions a little as he used his master key to open Merlin's apartment door. He entered quietly, drawn to the muffled noises from the living room. He walked in, his heart breaking to find Merlin upset on the couch, his legs tucked up and his arms curled around a pillow.

"Ah, I should probably be grateful you haven't used your position to gain entry before really."

"Merlin, you know I would never invade your privacy like this usually."

"Hm, I don't really know anything about you actually Arthur. You made that clear."

"Merlin, please don't say that. You know me better than anyone."

"Arthur, right now, I feel like everything you've said to me is a lie, your job, your family, your whole life."

"I promise, I never lied, I do work in an office, my only duties here are to file complaints and ensure repairs are done. My father insisted I live onsite and run the building. He gave me it when I turned twenty one as part of my inheritance early. I know you don't like the fact that I'm wealthier than you, and I knew that you would hate knowing about me owning the building which is why I didn't tell you. I never meant to lie, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"Arthur, you're a big boy now, you know how to tell the truth."

Arthur noticed how Merlin's shoulders were relaxing and that his voice was less tense. He took a step closer until he could reach out and touch him.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I should've told you."

He watched Merlin sigh, hoping he would accept the apology, because living without Merlin in his life was not an option. He held his breath as those bright blue eyes met his own and stared. He looked back, his face open with his love and apology. Merlin nodded once, abruptly before jerking his head back to look at the wall.

"Yes you should have. I can see why you were hesitant too but never lie to me again thinking it is what's best for me." Arthur nodded, dropping to the space next to Merlin and wrapping his arms around him, dragging him and the pillow onto his lap, dropping his forehead to rest against Merlin's.

"Uh, in the theme of honesty, I should tell you I told my father today that I was in a relationship and when my shy boyfriend was ready, I would like to introduce them."

Merlin lifted his head up to look at Arthur, his heart fluttering. How could the man infuriate him so much and in the next second make him fall in love all over again? He pressed his mouth against Arthur's, needing the reassurance despite their earlier argument. He relaxed as Arthur cuddled him even tighter, his grip firm.

"You did huh?"

"I thought it was time he knew that I had found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Merlin eyes flicked up to Arthur's to see if he was joking only to find the blue eyes he loved so much looking seriously down at him.

"I love you Merlin. I think I did right from that very first meeting, right through the ridiculous encounter in the bookshop and your adorable fear or storms and crazy love for television shows that frighten you, and the way you make me feel like I belong, like I'm wanted: accepted. It's you Merlin."

Arthur waited for Merlin's reply, his eyes fixed on the wall behind him, scared of seeing rejection. He was shocked to feel hands cupping his face and bringing it down for a soft kiss and Merlin smiling at him.

"Arthur, I've been in love with you since your very first arrogant remark the first time we met, even Gwaine noticed. You're a prat and can be an ass, but I trust you and even when overprotective and bossy, I love you so much it hurts. Do you know how it makes me feel to know you took that step and told your father about us? "

Arthur mutely shook his head, his stillness only lasting a minute as Merlin pushed him down on the sofa, crawling on top to lay flush against him, before Arthur pulled Merlin closer, his movements forcing him to move their bodies, the friction causing them both to moan. Merlin pulled back to look at Arthur, his eyes bright with desire, and his smile wide as he slid down Arthur's body to tug at his trousers and boxers, pulling them down. He smiled at the sight of Arthur's erection, before pressing a kiss to the tip, and sucking it in, his mouth wet and warm. Arthur groaned in reaction, causing Merlin to suck him in deeper, his hand gripping the base firmly as he pleasured Arthur, enjoying the feel of the skin under his hands and as he flicked his tongue against the head, Arthur's hands reached down to run through Merlin's hair, grasping as he sucked. He moaned as the fingers massaged his scalp, the sound causing Arthur to jerk in his mouth. Merlin smiled around the cock in his mouth and increased his pace, wanting to feel Arthur come undone at his touch. He ignored Arthur's hands trying to pull his away and sucked harder, his tongue swirling around the flesh as Arthur came with a groan.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked with wonder at the man grinning smugly at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed him back onto the sofa, taking his erection in his hand, stroking it as he kissed Merlin frantically, his groan of release vibrating against Arthur's lips, his control ridiculously fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having cleaned themselves up, they were cuddled back on the sofa when Merlin thought of the note again. He frowned, the question of where it came from still troubling him. After the earlier discussion about lying, he told Arthur about the note and how he had found it and the realisation that came with it. Arthur went still, his body tense, the most important thing to him, knowing how the note got in the apartment. Arthur looked at the note but does not see anything he recognises, but took it to give to Percy who could do some tests. Merlin content to allow Arthur to worry succumbed to the comfort of Arthur's body heat and presence and fell asleep, all right in their little world.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it's so long, I tried real hard to stop writing but couldn't and then I couldn't find a good place for the chapter break so it stayed long! Hope you like guys, its coming close to the end now. Thanks for all your reviews, they keep me motivated! You're all so awesome for the support! **

Chapter 13

Merlin stirred as Arthur's hands wandered ever closer to his crotch and he grinned before he rolled over, and trapped his boyfriend under him, knowing he could do so only because Arthur allowed him, physically there was no match but for Merlin, Arthur would allow pretty much anything. He leaned down to brush his lips over Arthur's and studied the slightly nervous look in his eyes.

"Hm and just what did you think morning sex was going to get you Arthur? It must be something big if you have woken up extra early just to fit it in."

Merlin laughed as Arthur's eyes widened in surprise that Merlin had foiled his plans. He took the offensive and quickly swapped their positions, smiling as he held his body flush against Merlin.

"Well I had hoped my lovely boyfriend would accompany me to a boring office party tonight..."

"Huh, really? That's what this is about?"

"Yeah Merlin. What did you think it was about?"

"Not really sure to be honest. Of course I'll go with you though. I'd be happy to. Though I am going to expect a very big thank you.."

Arthur chuckled, the sound filling Merlin with happiness, it was not a sound he often heard and when he did, he enjoyed knowing he had caused it. He raised his head for a kiss and distracted Arthur thoroughly enough that he would not notice how tense Merlin had become.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's the problem Merlin? Have you had enough of my idiotic brother yet?"

"Well he is still a prat but not yet."

Merlin relaxed as he responded to Morgana's teasing question. He had waited for Arthur to leave for work before ringing her in a blind panic. Morgana in typical fashion ordered him to meet her at their usual cafe. He looked up as she stared around him before beckoning another woman over to them. Confused, Merlin watched her approach, as much as he wanted to meet Morgana's friends, he needed her help more and today was not the right time for socialising, Morgana tutted at his expression and stood to hug the other woman, turning to introduce them.

"Merlin, this is Gwen and Gwen, this is Merlin."

Merlin's breath caught as he recognised the name from what Arthur had told him. He knew just how cut up Arthur still was about how he had treated this woman and his friend who he no longer spoke to. Merlin smiled shyly at her, his manner unsure as he nodded at the beautiful woman in front of him. As he looked at her, he could understand why Arthur had chosen her, she was quiet yet one could not ignore her and she really was very attractive. Merlin smiled as she sat, seeming as nervous as he was.

"So Merlin, I'm not sure how much you know about me..."

"Arthur has, he's told me about you."

"Well that makes everything easier. I don't blame Arthur for anything Merlin, I know he believes I do but I really don't. I understand why he acted the way he did and believe me, having met Uther, I would have done the same. Meeting Arthur was actually quite lucky for me; I met Morgana in the process and found my best friend. I would also like to be able to say I gained him as a friend but he doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry for whatever happened between the two of you, I know he hates how he treated you and his friend who he says liked you, but I can't make him do anything Gwen. He misses you as a friend, I can tell, but it will have to be his decision to speak to you."

"I don't expect you to plead my case Merlin; I just wanted you to know that when he's ready I want us to be friends again. Also, it might help him to know that Cedric, his friend who liked me, is now happily married, something he could have found out himself if he would speak to us."

"I... Well I'll tell him, when it's the right time. I would rather we all get along and Arthur could forgive himself, he's hated himself for far too long."

"I want the same thing Merlin. "

Morgana coughed as their conversation drifted off and both turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm glad that is sorted but I was under the impression we were here for a different reason."

"Oh yeah, I need your help. Well Arthur invited me to his office party tonight and I don't have anything to wear. Not to become the stereotypical partner who worries about his appearance while his gorgeous partner can pull a garbage bag off, but I don't want to embarrass him, or myself."

"Oh Merlin, you won't embarrass him. He clearly loves you from what Morgana has said."

"Well that is true Gwen but Merlin, you need a new suit. My brother might not care how you look but I do. You're going to be around a while and I think you'll feel more comfortable around his business associates if you feel like you belong."

Merlin nodded in relief that Morgana had understood his panic, he knew Arthur would not care what he wore but it was a matter of pride that he supported his boyfriend. He knew they would be under close scrutiny tonight as it was the first time Arthur was going to publically introduce him as his boyfriend. Morgana's eyes lit up in unholy glee as she studied him, panic immediately filling Merlin as she exchanged a look with Gwen.

"Hm, it looks like it's time to go shopping, Grab your things Merlin, we have work to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin sighed as he dropped the numerous bags he carried in the hallway of his apartment, appreciating the utter silence. His shopping trip for a suit had extended too many new outfits and had taken many hours of trying things on, matching colours, listening to Morgana and Gwen talk and the horrible abuse of his credit card, though Morgana had bought his suit as a good luck gift. He almost jumped out of his skin as Gwaine exited his bedroom, looking worriedly at Merlin who had paused in the hallway, simply breathing.

"Uh, Merlin, you ok there buddy?"

"I will be Gwaine; someday I will heal from the torture that was inflicted on me today."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, that would be Arthur's sister and his ex-girlfriend you need to hunt up and lock in the stocks."

"Ok, you just get weirder these days. How much damage can two women inflict Merlin?"

Merlin gestured to the pile of shopping bags and Gwaine's look of confusion transformed into one of understanding as he led Merlin into the living room to sit before grabbing him a coke. He grabbed Merlin's feel, pulling off his shoes and giving him a quick foot massage on each, before he sat next to him.

"I now understand. You have entered the realm of manhood Merlin. Once you have faced the shopping excursion, there is nothing that can hurt you more."

Merlin, more relaxed now, settled against his best friend, grinning at the joke. He rested his head on Gwaine's shoulder, closing his eyes and relishing the peace of being around Gwaine. It was not that Arthur banned him from spending time with his friend but in the majority of his spare time, Merlin would want to be with Arthur and finding time to do other things had taken a back seat.

"Thanks Gwaine. I know I haven't seen you much lately and it's my fault, but I miss you."

"Aw come on now Merlin. It's not your fault, though if it's any help, I miss you too. I know you're busy with work and wanting to see Arthur but you're always here if I need you and I know that. We'll find an arrangement that's best for us."

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for Gwaine you know that right?"

Gwaine grinned smugly down at Merlin, his expression answering the question, of course he knows that. He nudged Merlin and pointed at the time. Merlin looked and sighed, after the effort of buying the suit, he does not want to face putting it back on. He pictured Arthur's face and knows he cannot let him down. Ignoring Gwaine's snort of amusement, he hefted himself up and into the shower, his mind already on what the night would bring.

Merlin stared at the reflection looking back at him from the mirror, unsure as to what he thought. As though he had heard Merlin's inner thoughts, Gwaine entered the bedroom, stopping as he caught a glimpse of Merlin.

"Damn, you look seriously hot. Why is it you don't dress like that all the time?"

Merlin smiled at the open honesty and let's admit it, he thought, the open appreciation, letting it relax his tensed muscles. The suit fit him like a second skin, the dark black contrasting with his pale skin and the blue shirt emphasised the deep blue of his eyes. Gwaine walked over to him and straightened his black tie.

"I'm serious, you look amazing. Arthur won't know what hit him. Though on that note, he is waiting in the living room for you, looking pretty good too."

Merlin nodded, taking one last look at the mirror before he went to meet Arthur, not noticing when Gwaine discreetly disappeared into his bedroom.

Arthur spun around as he heard Merlin approach the room; he tugged at his sleeve nervously, hoping Merlin was ready to face the amount of people who would want to meet him tonight. He fixed a smile on his face in greeting which quickly dropped as his jaw did when Merlin walked in. He had always known Merlin was beautiful but seeing him in that suit stripped away all his thoughts and all he could do was stare as Merlin paused hesitantly in front of him.

"Merlin."

"Arthur?"

"You look... I don't know if this is a good idea."

"What? You don't want me to go?"

"No, I do, but I don't really want anyone else to see you in that suit. It's going to drive me wild watching everyone as they lust after you."

Merlin scoffed at him but smiled shyly.

"You like it then?"

Arthur shook his head at his coy boyfriend and pulled him forward, kissing tenderly as he whispered against his lips, 'no, I love it'. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur, his hands around his neck and lips tight and firm, before pulling back and walking to the front door.

"Come on then, or we'll be late. I'm driving by the way"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur gritted his teeth as another of his colleagues shook Merlin's hand and smiled charmingly at him, eyes scanning his body. He turned away purposely before his control snapped and ended up stood next to Morgana who had made a surprising appearance. She smiled over to where Merlin was stood.

"He looks lovely in the suit. I assured him he would but he didn't believe me."

"Why am I not surprised that you had something to do with this?"

"Well there's no need for that tone Arthur. He looks great; I don't understand why you're so angry about that."

"Merlin always looks exquisite, but that suit, it just attracts everyone. Look at the crowding him over there, its... rude. "

"Yes Arthur, I'm sure that it's their rudeness that has you looking like you want to kill someone."

"Oh shut up Morgana. Hasn't anyone ever told you sarcasm is not attractive?"

"They probably tried, but all I heard was 'you're so perfect'"

Arthur laughed as her teasing cut through his bad mood and a routine check of his watch told him they had stayed long enough for politeness and as he had conducted all his business he could drag Merlin home and into bed. He kissed Morgana's cheek and explained they were leaving, scowling at her knowing smile.

He cut his way through the crowd and placed his arm on Merlin's arm, distracting him from his conversation but not feeling at all sorry for it. He smiled apologetically at one of the numerous admirers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately Merlin and I need to leave. We have other engagements."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur but nodded and expressed his apologies and happiness at meeting them, before letting Arthur drag him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Arthur pulled away from the kiss, his actions now desperate as they exited the elevator and he practically carried Merlin to his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed Merlin inside, his hands smoothing over the lines of back as he did, his groan filling the silence as he thought of Merlin's bare skin. He shut the door behind him with a bang, glad they had chosen his place instead of Merlin's as Gwaine had made it clear he would be home all night. Merlin backed away towards the bedroom as Arthur studied him intently, his desire clear in the hurried way he began to strip his clothes off as he walked down the corridor. By the time they reached the bedroom, Merlin was panting and Arthur was left in only his boxers. With a leer, he gently but quickly stripped off Merlin's suit jacket and tie, eying up the latter object with interest. Merlin laughed and knocked the tie to the floor, pulling off his shoes and socks as he used Arthur for balance, before eventually pulling his shirt off.

Merlin turned to the bed and shrugged his trousers off and led out on top of the duvet, rolling onto his side to grin at Arthur, who watched, his eyes alight with something and a small smile playing around his lips. He let his eyes wander over the muscle defined abdomen and perfect face, his eyes finally meeting Arthur's as he beckoned him over. Arthur leapt onto the bed landing on his hands and knees over Merlin, his movements decidedly predatory as he licked a wet line over Merlin's nipples and nibbled his way up to his neck, stopping occasionally to suck and lick and nip at the skin, his light stubble leaving a prickly sensation wherever his face met the soft skin. His hands roamed over Merlin's body, touching, massaging, wanting to show him how much he loved him. He smiled as Merlin moaned and moved feverishly against him, his need increasing Arthur's desperation but tonight he wanted something different. He had realised when watching Merlin at the party that he did not just want to claim the other man, he wanted to be claimed, for them to belong to each other. He twisted his head to look down at Merlin.

"Merlin, I love you so much. I need... tonight; I need to feel you claim me. I need to know I belong to you."

Merlin's eyes widened as he understood and his desire to take the man in front of him overwhelmed him as he rolled them over and pressed a loving kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I love you too."

As Arthur smiled at him, Merlin kissed his way down his body, stopping at his crotch to push his boxers down and out of the way as he licked the head of Arthur's cock and suck him in, distracting him as his other hand prepared him to take Merlin. Arthur moaned and thrust into the heat of Merlin's mouth, squirming away from the pleasure of the fingers opening him up. He protested as Merlin pulled away to wrap his wet fingers around his own erection and ensure he would not hurt Arthur too much. He positioned himself and despite the pleasure of entering Arthur, he watched the emotions roll over his lover's face as he thrust slightly. He knew he would explode soon but wanted it to last so much longer. He quickened his thrusts, his slippery fingers grasping Arthur's cock as he leaned down and frantically kissed him, their tongues matching the rhythm of his thrusts as both men moaned into the movements. Arthur moaned as Merlin hit the right spot, the sound forcing Merlin to speed up his thrusting and stroking until with a shout, Arthur came, Merlin following shortly after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin smiled as Arthur handed him the coffee he had just forced him to go and make. It seemed great sex made Arthur open to any of Merlin's orders. Arthur left the bedroom to go and grab his own cup, just as the phone on the bedside table rang.

"Will you answer that Merlin? I won't be a sec."

Merlin grabbed the phone, mumbling a greeting but received only silence until harsh, angry panting came across the line. Merlin froze; the phone held up to his ear until Arthur grabbed it from him, listening.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hm, that's a loaded question, Pendragon. I want what's mine."

"And what is it you believe is yours?"

"Merlin is mine. You stole him from me. You will pay for this and the longer this goes on, the longer Merlin's punishment will be for his betrayal. He's lucky though; I won't hurt him too badly or scar his pretty skin. You on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

"I don't care who you are or how sick you are. If you come near Merlin, I will kill you. That's a promise."

The line went dead, as Arthur's grip on the phone tightened. Merlin ignored his own panic and tried to calm Arthur down. He pulled his boyfriend down on the bed, cuddling into his warmth. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms, his mind already thinking back over the call.

"Shh, it's ok Merlin. He's made a mistake by ringing you here, my number and calls are recorded. We'll take the tape to the police tomorrow and they can pull a trace. This guy won't get near you."

"I don't want you hurt Arthur."

Arthur smiled and led back against the pillows, pulling Merlin backs o they were comfortable.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine. The police will catch the guy and I can go back to seducing you until you agree to marry me."

Merlin sat up, his heart pounding as he looked into Arthur's serious eyes.

"What? Marry you?"

"That's what I said."

"Maybe you should try asking."

"Really? That's it? You wouldn't rather a lot of great sex and then nod when I demand you marry me?"

"No, you prat, just ask me."

"Merlin, you've become the most important person in my life and I can't imagine a future without you in it. Will you please marry me and become mine?"

"Yes, as long as this mine claim goes both ways."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Arthur kissed Merlin as he promised this and hugged him closer, his love for Merlin, tying him completely in knots. He could barely contain his happiness that Merlin had agreed to marry him and resolved to finish the rings so everyone else would know they belonged to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I have worked out that depending on how large the next chapter is, there will only be two more chapters to this story **** I just want to say thank you for all the awesome reviews and for the support. This chapter is mostly fluff but sets up the next one which will be up soon. **

Chapter 14

Arthur paused as his eyes froze on the box resting on the counter, the contents more awe inspiring than he had ever imagined. He nodded, his eyes briefly meeting those of the man in front of him as he handed over his credit card and signed where he was told, the box a heavy weight in his pocket though his heart was a lot lighter. He wanted to show Merlin immediately but had other plans to put in place before he could do so. The first thing on the list was a phone call to Uther...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin sighed as he pulled out one of his new shirts and blazer from the shopping trip he had suffered through with Morgana and Gwen. He groaned as he looked at the suit trousers and black shoes he would be required to wear also. He considered feigning an illness but knew Arthur would never believe him and would just force him to go in his jogging bottoms anyway. A chuckle came from the doorway as Gwaine stood watching him. They had been cooking dinner when Arthur had rung demanding Merlin dress smartly as they were going out for dinner in an hour. He had refused but Arthur had practically ordered him to do as he was told for once and Merlin could not stand up to that. He picked a stray shoe form the floor and threw it at Gwaine who just ducked before moving to lounge on the bed, watching as Merlin debated on which tie he would wear.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why do you have to dress up?"

"I don't know, I was just told to dress smartly."

"So you didn't even ask? "

"No, I did ask. I just wasn't given an answer."

"You're so whipped Merlin."

"Shut up Gwaine. Need I remind you of the time you wore leather pants to impress me?"

"That was different. Also, you promised not to bring it up again."

"Nah, I promised not to mention that you got stuck in them and had to have them removed by a doctor as they cut your circulation off."

"Merlin, I am going to strangle you with your own tie."

Merlin laughed and walked into the bathroom to shave and fix his hair or at least make it as unruly as possible. He dressed quickly ignoring Gwaine whistling a stripping tune and straightened his tie in the mirror, questioning the judgement of red on navy but not knowing what else to try. He cursed as the front door opened as Arthur called out, before making his way to the bedroom, his face going stony as he saw Gwaine led out on the bed. He raised an eyebrow to the other man, his body tense as he stared. Merlin huffed though secretly pleased Arthur was still possessive, a little bit went a long way and Merlin found it hot that Arthur loved him enough to get jealous. He decided quickly he would not be admitting Gwaine had been there while he changed though. Arthur turned from his silent conversation with Gwaine to press a kiss to Merlin's lips, his eyes running over his attire as he grinned.

"My, you look very respectable. It makes me want to mess you all up."

Merlin squirmed away from his boyfriend's teasing hands and pushed him back, frowning lightly, causing Arthur to laugh, his face lighting up as he stumbled back. Merlin hid his smile and stalked out of his bedroom which for some reason had become the most popular room in the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur stopped Merlin as he got out of the car, a guilty look on his face as he stared at the head seat behind Merlin.

"So, uh, I might have failed to remember, on purpose, to tell you that we would be meeting Uther tonight. I thought it was a good time seeing as you have agreed to join the family so I rang him and asked him to join us for dinner."

Merlin let the news sink in but felt more relieved than angry, he had been dreading this meeting but would rather it be out of the way than still looming over them, and Arthur was right, he had agreed to marry him which involved accepting his family also. He smiled, moving his arm to gently turn Arthur's face around so he could look him in the eyes.

"I'm not angry you prat, I'm glad we're doing this. I've been worrying about it for a while and I think it's about time I met your father. After all, I survived Morgana right?"

Arthur grinned at him before leaning forward to kiss him, his expression one of gratitude and love. Merlin pushed him back and stepped out of the car, preparing himself for what was sure to be a terrifying experience if he could believe Arthur's account of his father.

Merlin smiled at the older man waiting at the table, reassured slightly by the small curve to his lips as he watched Arthur squeeze Merlin's hand before taking his seat.

"Father, this is Merlin, the one I told you about. Merlin, this is Uther, my father."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Pendragon."

"Likewise. I understand you have been dating my son for a manner of months now."

"Yes, we're rapidly approaching out half a year anniversary actually."

"I see and you two met..."

"I live in the apartment below Arthur and we met as I moved in though we didn't start dating for a couple of weeks after."

"What a fateful meeting. What was it that attracted you to my son?"

"Mr Pendragon, I don't believe I like what you're implying. I was attracted to Arthur firstly due to his appearance and later to his personality, generosity, kindness and habit of putting others before himself. Furthermore, if Arthur was the poorest man in the world, I would still love him, his wealth and status means nothing to me."

Merlin spoke, making sure to keep his voice soft and quiet as to not cause a scene. He had not intended to offend his father-in-law but being accused of wanting Arthur only for his money had caused something to snap in him and he had heard himself responding without conscious thought. He took a sip of his water, feeling Uther's eyes studying him and Arthur's foot stroking over his in reassurance.

"Well, I appreciate you clearing that up for me Merlin. I hope you'll forgive an old man looking out for his son's welfare and happiness."

Merlin looked up and at Uther who was staring at him, his face guarded as he apologized in his own way for his rudeness. Merlin caught Arthur's shocked face out of the corner of his eye but kept his attention focused on Uther who he thought looked sincere. He nodded at the older man, strangely glad they both knew where they stood.

"So father, you remember the book I bought you for your birthday? Merlin was the one who found it for me. He works in a bookstore in town."

"Is that so? The book was really rather marvellous, such good condition."

"Gaius, my boss insists that the shop only sell antiques if they are well preserved and will continue to be. I enjoy the work, I've always been drawn to books and the stories they contain."

"That's an admirable quality Merlin; I myself have always enjoyed the value of a good book. Arthur unfortunately never took to my hobby, choosing instead to take up fencing or boxing, admirable qualities though not ones I would choose."

"I'm not a great sportsman either. I think Arthur despairs of me ever finding a physical activity I enjoy."

"Hmm, not true Merlin, I can think of at least one physical activity you like."

Arthur smirked at Merlin who blushed, looking down at his plate as Uther chuckled opposite him. He looked up to find the father and son sharing an amused look but did not mind too much as he was happy they were getting along and Uther did not simply hate him on sight.

Arthur fingered the box in his pocket, his attention on how to proceed rather than the animated conversation between his father and Merlin over the merit of film as a representation of a legend. He moved quickly before he could lose his nerve and knelt in front of Merlin, his hand reaching in and bringing out the box to present to the man he loved.

"Merlin, will you do me the greatest honour of accepting my ring and becoming my life partner and husband? I can think of no one else I would want to wake up next to everyday of the rest of my life."

Merlin froze as he looked at the ring nestled in the box: two dragon heads meeting in the middle, snout touching snout in a manner of kiss. He fought back tears as he realised that Arthur must have had the ring custom made to get such a person design. He smiled down at his boyfriend who was watching him, a smirk in place. Having already asked, Arthur knew Merlin had already accepted his offer or marriage yet was determined to publically claim him. Merlin grinned and nodded, letting Arthur slide the ring onto his finger. What shocked him was when Arthur gave him a second box containing a second, larger ring, complete in the same dragon design. Understanding what he wanted, Merlin placed the ring on Arthur's finger, holding the hand longer than necessary but allowing him to pull back to press a quick kiss to his lips before reclaiming his seat. Merlin was shocked out of his happy daze by the noise of the restaurant clapping and Uther's hand slapping him on the back and shaking his hand. He watched Uther and Arthur hug, the former whispering in his son's ear. As though knowing Merlin would be uncomfortable under all the scrutiny, Arthur explained to Uther that they had to leave and arranged to meet up with him later in the week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin locked the door behind them as they stumbled into his bedroom, his foot catching in the jogging bottoms he had discarded earlier and falling face first onto the bed, grunting as Arthur dropped onto him. He grumbled a complaint which quickly turned into a long moan as Arthur's fingers dug into his shoulders, massaging the tension of the day away, occasionally kissing his neck and the tops of his shoulders.

"I love you Merlin. You know that right?"

Merlin spun over under Arthur, groaning as an elbow hit his chest but managing to end up facing Arthur whose face he grabbed and brought down to his own, letting their foreheads touch, a mimicry of their rings.

"Arthur Pendragon, I love you more than life. It's only right that you love me half as much in return."

"I'm pretty sure I love you more than you love me."

"No, that's not possible Pendragon."

"I'm fairly sure it is, because I do."

"No, you don't. Ok, I'm ending this childish argument. Thank you for my ring. It's perfect."

"Are you sure? I know you might prefer a simple, normal ring but I wanted us to have something unique."

"They're perfect Arthur."

"Good and they match so everyone will know you're mine."

"Uh huh, that's clearly the most important thing about our engagement rings Arthur. "

Arthur grinned, his eyes bright as they caught Merlin's in their gaze. He grabbed Merlin's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"The important thing about them is that they show we belong to each other, that we match, that we're two sides of the same coin so to speak. We were meant to be together Merlin."

Merlin smiled at the romantic words, relishing them and locking them away in his memory. Tonight would forever be remembered as the night the couple gave themselves to each other, soul to soul.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So here it is, the end of the story although I am going to write an epilogue to just round things off. Quick warnings: it's really long, there's violence, force and general threatening language. I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you for all the reviews and support, it's made my work so much easier**.

Chapter 15

Merlin huffed loudly as he fingered the envelope waiting on the table where Gwaine had left it in clear view. The white trimmed with gold and red was impossible to ignore and so with a further sigh, he opened it and pulled out the card within. The invite was formal yet romantic, inviting the receiver to the engagement party of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. He scowled at it before dropping it back on the table. Only Uther could have made him agree to the party using the guilt trip of his son only marrying once and needing to experience every aspect including the engagement party. Merlin did not mind the idea of a party but he did dread the amount of people Uther was sure to invite especially as they had already told him the ceremony was to be family and friends only.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur sank against the wall, Merlin's weight slight against him, and his legs dropping to touch the floor again. He grinned smugly as Merlin wobbled on his feet, his face drowsy yet satisfied. It seemed Arthur was not the only one who enjoyed shower sex. He scowled as Merlin pinched his arm, turning from the spray to look at him.

"Hurry up, we have to get dressed and get to the venue yet. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave."

"Hmm, it's almost as if you don't want to marry me Merlin."

"Shut up, you prat. I want to marry you; I just don't want to explain why to a couple hundred strangers."

Arthur grinned and pushed Merlin gently out of the shower, blowing him a kiss as he frowned but sighing as he walked out naked, the sight causing Arthur's heart to clench. Merlin would be his soon, and this party was going to show to everyone that Merlin had chosen him and was out of bounds. He finished washing, his own legs aching a little, and walked into the bedroom to find Merlin led on the bed naked, his towel barely covering him. Arthur sighed, unsurprised, Merlin was a simple person, when tired, he would want to sleep, when hungry, he would go and eat, it made sense that after sex he would want to lie about and laze. Arthur threw his slipper at him, hitting him on the chest and laughing at the startled shout.

He grinned to himself as he pulled on his clothes, Morgana had been adamant that both of them would be in new suits and matching in some form, hence the matching blue ties. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Merlin waiting with a smile, already dressed in trousers, shirt and tie, the jacket on the hanger still. He held still as Merlin placed the tie around his neck and tied the knot, his movements careful before placing a kiss to the bare skin at Arthur's neck. Arthur swallowed as their eyes met, he wanted the party over so they could go back to being alone, and he hated sharing Merlin with the rest of the world. He had accepted Gwaine, and Percy and Leon into their space but he preferred it when it was just the two of them, cooking, cleaning, and watching telly, reading or just being with him.

Merlin left Arthur messing with his hair to go down to his own apartment to check on Gwaine and ensure he was wearing his suit also. He smiled as his friend yanked the door open just after he had knocked, clearly waiting for the visit. He was half dressed but seemed to be struggling with the cufflinks so Merlin finished the task for him, chuckling and teasing as he did. He could not explain it but Merlin was glad Gwaine accepted Arthur and they were friends of a kind, both represented different parts of his life and although Gwaine was past and present, Merlin wanted to ensure he was future also. While he was there, Lance arrived and as it had been weeks since he last saw his friend, Merlin found himself fighting off tears. Lance had been supportive when Merlin had told him of his engagement to Arthur but had been unable to meet with Merlin in person due to work. He stayed for ten minutes after Lance's arrival and to satisfy the evil sides of his friends, downed two shots of whisky 'for luck', leaving them laughing and drinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana was already at the venue, she walked around the tables, fussing with the flowers and ribbons, hiding her evil grin at how annoyed her brother would be at all the decorations. The wedding preparations reminded her of her own break up but she pushed it back, wanting tonight to be perfect for Arthur and Merlin, the latter someone she already loved and would defend fiercely. She spun around as someone grasped her arm from behind but it was just Gwen and her mysterious brother Ely, who Morgana had yet to meet. She smiled politely as Gwen made the introductions but knew she was distracted. She wanted Arthur and Gwen to be friends again and it had been her idea to invite Gwen to the party but now she was worrying at how Arthur would react. Ely left them to go and find drinks, leaving Gwen to confess her own nerves to her best friend. Morgana was reassured that she was not the only one worried but calmed Gwen down, knowing that if she was anything but confident, Arthur would never believe that she did not actually blame him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther watched Morgana double check the room, smiling at how anxious she seemed. Although his son and daughter had always gotten on, they had fought pretty badly over the years too and he was just glad that they could bond over Arthur's happiness. He looked at his watch, and raised an eyebrow as he saw the time, before straightening his tie and going to greet the guests. He was determined that all the people he did business with would see that he supported his son's decision and hopefully accept it themselves, if only publically. He did not want Merlin hurt over some rude remarks by a snobby rich man who would use the chance to hit back at Uther through his family. He knew he had been hard on Arthur in the past for those he had chosen to date but it was only to protect him and now even he could not deny that Arthur and Merlin loved each other. He watched the proceedings around him and only wished that his wife, Ygraine could have seen her son with the partner he had chosen. As guests started to arrive, he looked to the guards at each entrance and made a reminder to ensure they had the picture of the man who was hassling Merlin and knew not to let him in. He would let nothing ruin this evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur continued to tease Merlin as they got in the limo ,their ride to the party, a further insistence of Uther's, apparently a big party was not enough if Merlin and Arthur did not make the right entrance.

"Merlin, was it really necessary to drink alcohol before out engagement party? Are you that nervous?"

"It wasn't my fault. Gwaine and Lance made me."

"Hm, that's something I believe actually. Will I be seeing the infamous Lance tonight then?"

"Yeah he'll be staying with Gwaine for the next week as he feels guilty for working away so long."

Arthur smiled at Merlin's excitement, he knew Merlin saw his friends as family and missed them when they were apart too long. It didn't help that his mother could not get a flight out to come to the party and Arthur knew Merlin was upset about it. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable in his suit though he found it a worthy sacrifice if only for the ways Merlin's eyes lit whenever they looked at him. He stretched lightly, smirking as Merlin's eyes followed the lines of his body. Noting the back of the limo was shut off from the driver's section, he pulled his fiancé into his lap, unsurprised by Merlin's protests. He kissed him to stop the babbling and laughed as Merlin elbowed him in the side. He pulled back, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad you decided to move in with Gwaine, which really pains me to say."

Merlin grinned at Arthur, knowing that his jealous streak would hate that statement. He sank deeper, pushing his body against Arthur's, wanting no distance between them. He had been hesitant at first and all the trouble before their relationship had even started had seemed like a bad sign but now he could imagine his life without Arthur. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to check just as Arthur's signalled a call from Uther. He read his message as Arthur was distracted by his father, quickly shutting down the message as he read the ugly threat from the unknown number: 'Don't think I will let this slide, you will be punished for this betrayal. Your whore of a lover will suffer a more permanent demise unfortunately. I think he'll be more to my liking when he has a knife in his heart.' He slowed his breathing down, not wanting to worry Arthur before the party and knowing that Uther had ordered guards at each entrance helped him relax. He would tell Arthur about the message tomorrow, hopefully the police would be able to track the number.

Arthur sighed as he hung up, only Uther would panic that they were not there before the guests despite having warned them to be fashionably late in order to make the best entrance. He wondered who had text Merlin but before he could ask, Merlin was sliding his arms around his neck and his lips were firmly pressed against Arthur's, moving in sync, a rhythm guilty of desperation. Arthur responded but slowed the kiss down, his lips soft, his teeth nibbling.

"What's the rush?"

"No rush, just thought I'd get it out of the way as I'll have to be respectable for the rest of the evening."

"Merlin, when are you ever respectable?"

Merlin grinned at him, his worry buried as he feigned anger at the mocking. He elbowed Arthur again, digging into his side with a big smile as he did so.

"Sorry, my arm slipped."

"I bet it did. What if my arm accidentally slips?"

Arthur smirked as he let his arms fall to hold Merlin's waist before they began to dig in, tickling him until he laughed, begging for Arthur to stop, his sudden tenseness now banished. It was just as Arthur was about to claim a kiss as his reward for stopping that the car stopped, he groaned at the timing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur frowned as Merlin squeezed his hand and left with Morgana. His confusion was written all over his face as he heard a voice explaining form the side of him.

"He knew I would want to talk to you and thought to give us some privacy."

Arthur turned to face the figure from his past, his heart racing as he looked into her eyes expecting to see horror and hate, instead all he saw was welcome and nerves.

"Gwen? What are you... I mean, how are you?"

"Oh I'm well enough Arthur. I'm sorry to crash your engagement party but I really wanted to sort things out between us and Morgana assured me, it would be fine."

"Gwen, you have nothing to sort. I was the one who used you and you should rightfully hate me."

"Oh Arthur, I don't hate you. I don't even blame you. In fact, it was thanks to you that I met Morgana and avoided an awkward situation with Cedric who, just for your information, is happily married and also doesn't hate you."

Arthur looked stunned as he stared at the woman who was once one of his closest friends but whom he had avoided for years because of his guilt. To know she never blamed him was astounding and he could not help but regret the years where they had no contact.

"Really? You don't blame me? But all the things you went through because of me?"

"Arthur, none of it was because of you. I would rather we forget all about that time and concentrate on being friends right now. I want you in my life and Merlin too. He is perfect for you, and you him."

"Thank you Gwen. I've missed you. I hated how our friendship ended but I couldn't see a way to talk to you."

"Well let's just agree that no matter what, we won't stop talking again."

Gwen nodded and Arthur swept her into a hug, lighter than he had felt in years. He watched Merlin nod and smile at him from behind Gwen as he talked to Percy. He pulled away from Gwen just as a loud noise highlighted Gwaine and Lance's entrance. He had wondered at their absence but saw from the slight staggering that alcohol was involved. He shook his head in exasperation as they made their way to him.

"Arthur, where is Merlin? I must needs to hugs him."

"He's mingling I believe Gwaine. Just how early did you start the party?"

Gwaine smirked at him, his eyes lighting on Gwen.

"Ahh, a fair maiden. How is it we have not yet met?"

Gwen laughed and introduced herself to the two, allowing Arthur to explain who they were. He noticed that Lance was rather silent but as he had only met him once could not say whether that was his usual stance. He did note that neither he nor Gwen could keep their eyes off the other however, and hid his grin as he pulled Gwaine away from the couple, explaining he would take him to Merlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin smiled as he saw Arthur and Gwen hug, glad they had sorted out their differences, he could see how much happier Arthur already was. He turned his concentration back to his conversation bout Percy who was asking about Gwaine of all things. He answered the questions as best he could, before responding with only one of his own.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"I don't plan to. He... I see something in him which I cannot ignore. I want to protect him. It's like beneath all his charm and flirting I can see someone waiting: someone who just wants a home. I'm ready to find a home of my own too Merlin."

"I give you my blessing then. Gwaine needs someone like you Percy. Someone who won't put up with his shit and is steady as a rock, it helps that you're built like one too."

Percy laughed but Merlin could see he had relaxed after Merlin had offered his consent and happiness for them. He watched as Percy left to go and find Gwaine who he had seen arrive and head for Arthur.

Merlin went to the bar, deciding a drink would be best before he was forced to mingle with all the people he did not actually know. He was distracted with his thoughts of Gwaine and Percy, hoping his friend would give him a chance and thinking of how well they would work out when he realised he had taken a wrong turn. He was in a service corridor of sorts, one in which the waiters used to transport food and drinks. He looked and saw a fire door, he decided he might as well, walk back around to the front and avoid speaking to anyone until he absolutely had to. The heat of the suit in the packed room also ensured he chose the fresh air route. He pushed open the door, not noticing the figure stood at the corner, in the same red and black of the waiters' uniform.

Merlin felt nervous as he walked through the dark parking lot of the club, his body jumping at every sound. He suddenly thought of how stupid it was to be out alone especially after everything that had happened. He pulled out his phone and dialled Arthur's number, hoping he answered but cursing as it went to answer phone. He cancelled the call, and put the phone back in pocket just as a noise sounded form behind him. He spun around but found no one there. A voice called out from the shadows as he studied the black of the lot.

"Well, it seems we were meant to be. If you love something set it free, it will return if it's meant to be. It is fate that you were made for me Merlin."

Merlin jumped, his heart beating fast, as he tried to place where the voice came from as dread filled him when he recognised the cold tones. He hoped someone would register he was missing and come to look for him, as he answered, trying to play for more time.

"Valiant, is that you?"

"Of course it's me Merlin. I told you I would be coming for you; I always claim what is mine."

"Why me? I bet there are so many others out there who would be happy to go out with you..."

Merlin grunted as he was grabbed from behind, a strong grip bruising his arm as breath panted against his neck.

"Oh come on Merlin, I just told you. No one else is good enough. You are mine. I knew it from the very first time i saw you. I was sat in the coffee shop across from where you work and there you were, stood in the sunlight, as though highlighted for me, and your skin was gleaming. I knew I had to touch. I don't actually like coffee you know, but that day something told me I had to sit there and wait."

Merlin felt light headed as he was grasped by his hair and in his panic could only think how ironic it was that his stalker had first seen him in the coffee shop where his guards sat watching or danger. He whimpered as Valiant stroked a finger down his face, his skin crawling from the touch.

"You know, your lover might have lived if you had simply accepted my offer when we first spoke. Instead you went out and fucked the first person you could find. Was it his perfect blonde hair? His looks? The muscles? I should have known you would be as shallow as the rest of the world. It's disgusting really how easy it was for Pendragon to get you in bed, to touch you, to touch what is mine."

"I didn't know. I didn't know you were serious about wanting to date me."

"Merlin, I told you that you were mine, what more did you need? I didn't mean to hurt you with the books but you had been very bad and I was angry. There are no scars on this pretty skin though so no damage was done and that's one less thing to punish you for. Unfortunately you did give yourself to another so I'll have to ensure you pay for that."

Merlin gritted his teeth, as he felt the grip on his arm tighten as Valiant grew angrier and stilled as he felt the man press himself against Merlin's body, supporting an erection and pushing roughly against him. Merlin ignored the pain and panic to respond to the man, wondering if he was even sane.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do as you wanted. It's my fault. Arthur..."

Valiant growled at the name and wrapped his hand around Merlin's throat, cutting off his speech as he warned him.

"Do not speak his name. Pendragon will get what he deserves soon enough. This little beauty will sort him out. No one looks good with a gaping hole in their forehead."

Fear flooded Merlin as Valiant pulled out a gun and pressed it to his head as if to show Merlin where he would be shooting Arthur. He shook uncontrollably, barely noticing as his breath laboured his throat bruised and unable to suck in air due to the rigid hand around his neck. His prayers had changed; he hoped Arthur would not come searching for him, that he would not leave the safety of the crowds before Valiant had taken Merlin away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur scanned the crowd again, looking for the mop of ebony hair, but could not see Merlin anywhere. He could see all their friends: Morgana talking with Gwen and Lance, Gwaine leaning against Percy as he gestured wildly with his hands, Uther in conversation with one of his colleagues, even Ely who he had met earlier was in view at the bar. He pulled out his phone to text Merlin and noticed the missed call. He called him back, instincts flaring as the call went unanswered for a second and a voice that was not Merlin's answered.

"Ah, Pendragon, what perfect timing, we were just discussing you. I was just demonstrating to Merlin what I thought was a fitting punishment for a thief and someone who deigned to touch what was mine."

"What have you done to Merlin? If you've hurt him, so help me..."

"Why not come see for yourself? Come alone or more people will get hurt. We're in the back parking lot. I will see if you are not alone."

"Fine."

"I'll be waiting."

Arthur pushed past everyone in his haste to make it to the parking lot in time, his focus was on getting to Merlin and he did not notice how Gwaine snapped to alert, if still unsteady or how Percy followed him and Leon appeared out of nowhere. He rushed out into the clear night air, not realising that as he rounded the corner into the back lot, his friends were waiting for the sign to interfere. He however did notice Valiant, whose hand was still around Merlin's throat, trapping him against his body, the gun pressed against his temple. Arthur bit back a sigh of relief that he was alive while fighting the urge to tackle the man threatening the one he loved. Instead he stayed still, poised to move at a second's notice, looking for the one plan that allowed for Merlin's safety if not his own.

"How kind of you to join us. So eager to pay for your whoring ways?"

"I don't believe I know what you're on about."

"Oh but you do Pendragon, you could not help yourself, you just had to touch Merlin, even knowing he belonged to me. Well you'll pay for that."

"I wasn't aware Merlin belonged to you. In fact, I rather thought we were celebrating him becoming mine."

Arthur continued talking as he saw Valiant's rage growing, his hand shaking as he talked angrily, the gun now being used to gesture as he ranted, but away from Merlin's head.

"He is not yours. He is mine. He was created for me. We are meant to be together. You should never have interfered. I deserved him; it was my right to touch him, not yours. Just because you have everything else, you think you can just take. Well this time you stole from the wrong person. You need to be punished for touching him. I saw you know, you fucking him in the bedroom; at least I know he'll respond. He seemed eager; I can only imagine what it'll be like when I get to mark up his pretty skin."

Arthur bit back the instinctual rage, the need to get Merlin away from the madman, to know he will never get the chance to touch Merlin, to scare him ever again. He looked into Merlin's eyes, hating the fear in them but seeing the strength. He watched as the blue eyes he loved widened slightly, alerting Arthur to the fact that he was planning something. He pursed his lips, adopting his do the safest stupid thing possible expression, it was the one he used whenever Merlin planned to cook or was in charge of date nights. Merlin's lips tilted slightly, reassuring Arthur that for now, Merlin was fully aware of the situation and would not be panicking hysterically.

Merlin felt Valiant's hold loosen as he responded to Arthur's taunts, feeling more confident as the gun was moved from his head even though it was now pointed at Arthur. His eyes met Arthur's and he hoped he would understand that Merlin had a plan. He knew that Arthur could tell as he warned Merlin not to do something stupid to which he refrained from rolling his eyes. A madman with a gun wanted to kill Arthur and Merlin was supposed to just watch, unlikely. Counting the seconds as Arthur began riling Valiant again he started a countdown with his fingers, even as he was preparing his body to give all he had. Quick as a flash, he brought his elbow forward and back to smash into Valiant's nose before jumping to the side as Arthur jumped forward to tackle Valiant. Merlin held back his moan as he landed on his bruised arm and heard a cracking sound. He rolled over straight away, going for the gun that had been knocked out of the stalker's grasp, picking it up and pointing it at the two men wrestling on the floor. In the next second, Gwaine appeared and was taking the gun, throwing it at Leon who was standing guard as Percy pulled Arthur off Valiant, who was now lying unconscious on the floor. Arthur hit out at his friend, needing to make sure Valiant stayed down but Percy simply allowed the punches to land and pushed Arthur in Merlin's direction who was sat on the ground where he had sat abruptly as his strength had disappeared with the arrival of the other men. Gwaine's arm left his shoulders as Arthur crawled over to him and he was suddenly sat in his lap, the warmth of his body surrounding Merlin, chasing away the chill. Merlin curled into Arthur, his hands frantically patting him down, stopping at his arm where blood dripped steadily.

"Arthur, you've been hit. You're bleeding. Gwaine, he's been hit. Call an ambulance."

"Merlin, it's ok, it's just a graze from the one shot he managed to make. "

"Oh God, you've been shot. We need to get you to the hospital."

Arthur could barely feel the wound but knew it was adrenaline, now he knew they were both safe he could register the danger they had been in. Merlin had been so close to being shot. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's smaller frame, matching his breathing to Merlin's, murmuring reassurances that he knew were for his own sake as well. Sirens pulled him out of the haze as police cars and an ambulance pulled in, they were too soon to have been called only now and when he looked at his friends, they shrugged, Leon explaining.

"We knew something was going on but figured he would expect only you. We hung back waiting and called both for precaution."

"Thank you, all of you."

Arthur knew he owed them so much more but words were hard to come by when Merlin was sat so quietly in his lap. He snarled as a paramedic tried to move Merlin and instead stood slowly, carrying the other man to the ambulance, stiffening as he finally spoke.

"I'm fine; he's the one who's been shot."

Merlin had barely finished speaking, his mind catching up to the current events, telling him he could go into hysterics after Arthur had been seen to, when the party goers burst out of the club, attracted by the sirens. Morgana and Uther were in the lead, both running to see Arthur as he was being forced into the ambulance by the paramedics. Arthur refused to get in unless Merlin did also but he had not counted on Uther bursting in and demanding to know what was happening, how bad it was and why the ambulance had yet to leave. Merlin smiled as Arthur's expression changed from stubborn to fearful.

"Arthur, let Uther go with you. I'll drive down now the police have taken Valiant already and Leon has gone with them to explain. I'll follow the ambulance with Percy and Gwaine. We'll arrive at the same time."

Arthur looked ready to argue but he glanced at his father's worried face and nodded, his expression now showing the physical pain he was in.

"Right behind the ambulance though Merlin. I need you."

Merlin smiled and brushed a kiss against his lips, whispering soon, before climbing out and watching them shut the doors. He turned as a hand slipped in his and turned to see Morgana, she was pale and worried, but squeezed his hand in reassurance. Merlin pulled her in for a quick hug, before leading them both to her car and grabbing the keys form her bag to pass to Percy who jumped in the front with Gwaine to drive, Merlin and Morgana in the back. Merlin watched as they followed the ambulance, his blood cold and mind frozen. He wanted Arthur and knew the sooner they arrived, the better. He nodded at Gwaine, his brain telling him his friends were as worried for him as he was for Arthur. He could not help but notice Gwaine's wince as he saw the bruises on his neck from Valiant's strangle hold or the swollen mess of his arm. He shook his head at his friend.

"I'm fine. Just bruises which'll fade."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur knew he was being unfair to Uther who was waiting by his side as the doctor cleaned up the wound and stitched the skin together. The cut had been deep, and the bullet had gouged out a chunk of skin but it was not as bad an injury as it could have been. He allowed the nurse to bandage his arm before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the dizziness and orders to stay put, simply answering with Merlin's name.

"Arthur, you stay in bed. I'll go and get Merlin. He'll be just as antsy as you by now."

Arthur fell back on the pillows trusting his father to do as he said, waiting, his body cold until he saw him, Merlin was running into the room, his eyes red and face pale. He stopped by Arthur's side, eyes on the bandage but Arthur pulled him down so he lay on the bed next to him on his uninjured side, sighing at the heat, relaxing now they were together again. His body tensed again as he saw the marks and bruises on Merlin's neck and arm. He clenched his teeth, anger rushing through him.

"I should've killed him. He hurt you."

"No you prat, you did the right thing, though it would've been better if you'd avoided being shot."

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted."

Merlin giggled quietly, his body finally calming down as he registered they were both safe, shivering as he cuddled deeper into Arthur's heat.

"Arthur, don't leave me. I couldn't live if something had happened to you tonight."

"Look at me Merlin. I will never leave you; I'd be a mess without you. God, the panic and fear I felt at seeing him with a gun against your head."

"I know, I felt paralyzed when you tackled him, knowing you were so close to danger."

"No more danger for either of us. We'll get married and live in peace for the rest of our lives."

Merlin's face widened into a genuine smile at this and laughed.

"Of course we will Arthur; we'd both be bored to pieces. I'll settle for marriage and a happy life with our family and friends."

Arthur smiled, brushed a kiss against Merlin's forehead, his hands rubbing soothing patterns into his fiancé's back as they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Morgana poked her head into the room where she was told Arthur was resting and smiled to see not only Arthur but Merlin cuddled up, both sleeping. She jumped as a voice came from behind her.

"They're so perfect together. Its times like these we can be thankful for what we have."

Morgana looked over at Arthur's friend, Leon who had arrived after giving a statement to the police, she had never had much to speak to him about before but looking at him and understanding perfectly what he meant, she smiled at him, not her flirty usual look but the genuine smile that made her glow from the inside. His offer of coffee surprised her but she agreed, his quiet and calm demeanour something she was attracted too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Gwaine sat in the waiting room, leaning against Percy who was sat silently next to him. They had both received word from Uther and Morgana that Arthur had been stitched up and Merlin was with him but both had wanted to stay and wait. Gwaine sighed, as he finally relaxed from his worry about Merlin. The drive had been tense as Merlin sat silently, his body bright with bruises. He did not know how he had refrained from finishing Valiant off after Percy had dragged Arthur away but he had known Merlin needed him. He was pulled into the present as Percy shifted next to him, his hand moving to rest on Gwaine's. Gwaine looked at their joint limbs, wondering why he was not afraid of the larger hand, or of the large man next to him, the man who could do so much damage, so much violence but had never once panicked him. With his childhood, bigger men tended to make him feel threatened but he had only ever felt safe with Percy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I now understand what Merlin means when he says he feels safe with Arthur, how he feels at home."

Percy smiled as Gwaine linked their fingers and pressed a brief, soft kiss to his lips, his eyes offering so much emotion to the man.

"Yeah me too."

Percy relaxed for the first time since entering the hospital as Gwaine leant his head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side. This connection was new but already he knew Gwaine would provide a home for him, the man who had yet to find happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen hung up the phone and turned to Lance, explaining that everyone was fine and Morgana was staying at the hospital with Leon, until Arthur was discharged. She began to shake as relief flooded her, although she had not been involved in the violence, she had seen as Arthur was driven away in an ambulance, and for all that they had not spoken for years, she still loved him and she was already growing to love Merlin. Lance's arms wrapped around her as she turned into his warmth, relaxing into the embrace and feeling reassured by his quiet strength. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she sank into his body, smiling as he too, felt comforted by the contact before pulling back slightly to ask.

"Would you like to go and get some food? We could go to the hospital after?"

"I would love to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin grumbled as Arthur shifted, blinking wearily as he woke up briefly, scanning the room and relaxing again when he saw they were alone. He jumped slightly as Arthur's arm pulled him back to cuddle against him, whispering.

"Sleep Merlin, I'll keep you safe. Always."


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue

**AN: So here is the last chapter. I hope you like it, though it is just an excuse for me to write lots of fluff. Thanks for sticking with me and for all your reviews and support. Enjoy...**

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

Merlin groaned but allowed Morgana access to his tie so that she could straighten it to her liking. His eyes shot around the room, looking for help but they were only ones present. He watched helplessly as Morgana eyes watered again, sniffling slightly though managing to keep her makeup perfect. She ran a hand through his hair, carefully tousling the locks as he stood still, waiting for her to finish.

"Well I think you're ready Merlin. I can't believe this is it."

"Thanks for helping me get ready Morgs and for everything."

"Don't be silly, you've saved this family. I've never seen my brother so happy or my father so relaxed."

"I'm glad. Arthur hated having such a strained relationship with Uther, they both deserve to be happy. And need I say, I lucked out when I chose a man with a sister as brilliant as you."

"Well flattery will get you everywhere."

Merlin grinned as Morgana quickly wiped away a tear, and hugged her, careful not to crease her dress and risk her wrath. She wrapped her arms around him before pushing him back to sit on the bed.

"I'm going to check on Arthur. Do not move or leave this room. I'll send someone in to keep you company."

Merlin watched as she left, a little irritated that he would be on his own, but as the door opened and his guest entered, he beamed. He jumped up and grabbed the woman in, crushing her against him.

"Mum! I though you couldn't make it."

"Your Arthur organised it all, love. He rang me up and in the next minute, the arrangements were made and now I'm here, to see my son marry the man he loves."

"I can't believe you're here. Have you met Arthur yet?"

"Yes, he met me off the plane himself. I do believe that is why he needs Morgana as well as Gwen to get ready."

"Hm, maybe, or he just needs more people to fawn over him. He's arrogant like that."

"Merlin, that's very..."

"I know mum, I didn't mean it badly. I love him, arrogant prattishness and everything. He's it for me"

Hunith smiled as her son spoke of his soon to be husband, his smile wide and open, love glowing off him. She had been worried, knowing of the Pendragon name and how her son would cope with all the rich people he was bound to deal with. She had relaxed more after hearing that Arthur had been injured protecting Merlin and when he had rung, begging her to come o the wedding, she had been unable to refuse, though really it was a matter of expense and not refusal to accept their relationship as he seemed to think. She restrained her chuckle at remembering how nervous he had been when he had greeted her, meeting her in person for the first time. He had bumbled over his words and had blushed bright red when she had hugged him, and thanked him for protecting Merlin.

"I know darling, and I'm so pleased for you. You look so happy, and handsome. I can see marrying Arthur means you'll have to make an effort with your appearance."

Merlin frowned, but laughed as he saw the teasing glint in his mother's eyes.

"Arthur would never try to change me. I'll wear the suits when he needs me too but otherwise, I'll stay the same old Merlin."

Hunith hugged him again, holding back her proud tears at seeing how her son had matured and grown up into himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur growled as he yanked the jacket off the hanger, his fingers fumbling over the buttons and shaking slightly. Gwen pulled his hands away, tightening the knot of his tie before doing up the buttons he had struggled with. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she backed away.

"My Arthur, you're looking rather nervous."

"I am."

"Are you having cold feet?"

"No! Never! I'm just worried he is."

"Don't be stupid. Merlin loves you, he'll be there. "

Arthur turned as the door opened and his sister walked in, looking beautiful in her purple dress, enjoying the occasion to dress up. She sat in the armchair next to Gwen and surveyed Arthur as he shifted from one foot to another.

"Calm down dear brother. Merlin has received your present and he's very grateful. He was surprised but I heard him tell her how glad he was that she could be here today."

"Really? He was happy?"

"Yes, you prat."

"You know, I only really accept insults when they're from Merlin. That's his line."

"Well I have plenty of other words to call you..."

"No, I'd rather we just left the conversation there actually. I didn't really plan on arguing with my sister on my wedding day."

Gwen chuckled as both Pendragons stared at each other frostily before they both smiled at the same time.

"How's he doing Gana?"

"He's fine Arthur. He's ready and raring to go. I've left Hunith with him, though I know Gwaine wanted a word with him."

"Hm, well I don't see how it's fair that Gwaine gets to see him before the wedding and I don't."

"Stop pouting. I thought you were over the jealousy thing, now that Gwaine is with Percy?"

"I am, but I want to see Merlin."

"You will. In about... fifteen minutes."

Arthur pouted again, not noticing his picture being taken or Gwen and Morgana laughing silently behind him whenever their eyes caught.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance checked his phone as it vibrated, laughing as he opened a text from Gwen to show a scowling, pouting Arthur. He nudged Gwaine, walking next to him and showed him the picture. Gwaine chuckled as he saw it.

"I bet he's just been told I'm going to see Merlin. He still gets frowny when I'm around Merlin, even though I'm with Perce."

"I can imagine. How's that going? You and Percy?"

"We're doing well. A bit shaky to start and even though it's only been just over a month, I think he's it. I've never felt so comfortable yet riled at the same time. Plus, the sex is amazing you know. Size definitely matters. "

"Gwaine, stop. You could have just said you were happy."

Gwaine smirked at Lance as he blushed lightly, deciding that teasing could go both ways.

"So you and Gwen huh? I notice that's who text you."

"Uh what? "

"I can't say i blame you, she's gorgeous and you too are perfect together."

"Thanks man, we're going slowly but she's really amazing."

Lance's blush faded as he ignored Gwaine's kissy face and knocked on the door to Merlin's room, entering as he heard someone shout out. Merlin looked up from the sofa he was sat on and grinned as he saw his two best friends. Gwaine headed to Hunith, greeting her and chatting as Lance pulled Merlin in for a hug.

"Well I never expected we'd end up here, all those months ago when I helped you move."

"I know, it's so fast but I've never been surer of anything."

"I don't blame you. I'm happy for you; Arthur is the perfect man for you."

Merlin smiled, knowing how lucky he was to have such good friends. He looked around for Gwaine and found him flirting with Hunith, he shook his head, pulling him away, leaving Lance to keep his mother occupied.

"Hey Merlin. I always loved your mum."

"I know Gwaine. I think you were always her favourite of my boyfriends."

"And rightly so, we were amazing together! But it just works out that we're more amazing when we're best friends."

"Yeah, that we are. I'm glad things have worked out, that we both have someone."

"Me too, though I'll always be here if you need anything. You know that right Merlin?"

"I know Gwaine, and if Percy ever hurts you, I will take him down, find a way to turn him into a toad."

"I know you will, but he's not like that. He, I told him, about my childhood, the touches, beatings. He was angry but for me, and even when he was in a rage, he never once made me feel threatened Merlin."

"Good, I'm glad you told him. You two make a seriously hot couple, and I can just see you working out."

Gwaine smiled, his face relaxed and opened instead of flirting and charming for a change. He looked at his best friend, dressed up in his suit, his eyes shining as he watched the clock, counting down the minutes.

"Almost time, you ready?"

"Yeah, you have the rings?"

Merlin panicked as Gwaine's eyes widened and his hands went to pat his pockets, but relaxed as he pulled them out, smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther watched from his position at the front as the guests took their seats, knowing the ceremony would begin soon. He smiled at the small amount of people waiting for his son and Merlin to enter. They had insisted on a small ceremony and he had complied especially after the engagement party. He had wanted to help Arthur prepare but Morgana had assured him that she would help him and Arthur would be stressed enough before the wedding. Music struck up and he turned to watch as his son entered the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Arthur waited on his side of the doors, Morgana stood next to him, knowing that Merlin would be in the room opposite, with Gwaine. He thought of all their friends and family waiting in the room for them and smiled, wanting the ceremony over with. He knew Percy and Leon would be sat near the front, they had already threatened to disrupt the ceremony to embarrass him but had both told him how glad they were that Merlin could deal with his moods. He smirked as he remembered Leon's blushing and mumbling as he had told Arthur he had taken Morgana out on a date, expecting Arthur to be angry. Instead he had hugged his friend and wished him luck, though he had warned him about the consequences of hurting his sister. He turned as Morgana squeezed his arm and followed as the doors were pulled open. He could see opposite that the double doors were opening, revealing Merlin stood next to Gwaine. He was dressed in a matching suit to Arthur and Arthur thought he had never seen anything more perfect in his life. All his nerves fell away as he relaxed in the knowledge that soon, he and Merlin would be legally bound also and could start their life together.

Merlin felt his heart stutter as the doors opened. Morgana had arranged it so that he and Arthur would enter from opposite rooms, meet in the middle and walk down the figurative aisle together. He felt Gwaine inhale as Merlin's hand squeezed his arm and Merlin let go, his body frozen as Arthur was revealed, his body covered in perfect fitted suit, and his face glowing with love. Merlin ignored all his instructions as he walked quickly to meet Arthur in the centre. He grabbed Arthur's face with his hands and kissed him, quickly but firmly.

"Thank you for flying my mum out."

His whisper reached Arthur only who smiled at him and dropped a kiss on his forehead before pointed coughing caught their attention and they turned to find their guests watching them, smiling indulgently. Arthur smirked smugly, and grabbing Merlin's hand in his own, led the way to their wedded bliss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Merlin waved goodbye to everyone as the limo drove away, leaning back into Arthur's touch.

"I don't understand, why did we leave early? We barely finished our meal."

"Sorry, I know it would have been nice to stay and celebrate longer especially as they'll all be drinking and partying for another couple of hours yet but I have something organised."

"Hm, it had better be worth it."

Arthur smiled wolfishly, as he kissed Merlin thoroughly.

"Oh it is."

Merlin laughed and sank deeper into Arthur's embrace, his hands rubbing on his husband's chest as the limo pulled up outside their apartment building.

"We're going home?"

"We are home; we're starting our honeymoon early."

Merlin followed Arthur into the building, smiling as he headed for the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Arthur covered his eyes as the doors opened; stopping Merlin form seeing whatever was waiting. He took two cautious steps into the elevator listening as the doors shut behind him. Arthur pulled his hands away, leaving Merlin free to see. He opened his eyes and saw that someone had put bean bags and pillows in the elevator and left champagne in an ice bucket, with two glasses. There were banners and balloons. Merlin realised with a jolt that although he elevator had stopped moving, the doors had not opened and the display revealed they were somewhere near the top floor. He turned to Arthur who was waiting for him to speak, he raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's a little unconventional but our first real meeting and conversation was in here, not counting our first kiss. I can remember thinking how hard it was to stand in here and not touch you... and then we broke down. You were mine. I haven't been able to use the elevator since, it makes me think of you, and sex, and an erection is not a good look outside of our home."

"You organised all this for me?"

"Yeah, well I had a little help but the idea was mine. It's weird, and Morgana thought I was crazy when I suggested it, but if you don't like it, we can just go upstai..."

"I love it. It's the same for me, I remember every second of that elevator ride. I think it's very poetic that we finish what we started right now."

Arthur grinned a she lunged for Merlin, who stepped into his arms, lips already on his, desperation in every line of their bodies but love in each movement, as they became lost to all else but each other.

The End.


End file.
